


One shot series

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Chronic Illness, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: This is a one shot series for all my fics that I've made, except AoS. All ideas are welcomed, and I hope everyone enjoys





	1. Suicidal Scene: Sabo and Marco

**Author's Note:**

> _ Hello everyone. This is a new series _
> 
> _ This will be one shots from all my fics that I make, except AoS, since it already has one. It can be anything from any one of them, either a missing scene I just mentioned, a hole I didn't fill, or events after the fic. It will be ideas and scenes I either had while writing and didn't or couldn't include for some reason, or ideas from after the fic was done.  _
> 
> _ I know I have been late in my other updates, but I am slowly getting back to my regular writing self. I am just writing things I want to do for now now, which made this series come to life  _
> 
> _ All your ideas are very much welcome, I love inputs and I love to make what others want too _
> 
> _ For this story: This is a scene from Suicidal, after the fic was ended and I mentioned Sabo was unsure of being close to Ace since he felt he hogged Ace from Marco, but did feel better after the movie night. This will be Sabo getting his confidence up to speak to Marco about those thoughts. _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Sabo let out a breath, not sure he could do this. After the movie night three nights ago, he felt better, but still worried and nervous. He had mentioned this to Dr Trafalgar yesterday, and he had said to speak to Marco, saying that Marco was an understanding man and it would go fine. The man wouldn't be mad. It had made him feel a bit more courageous. Sabo knew that Trafalgar knew Marco to some extent because of Ace. He also knew Marco was in his office, not having too much to do, the reason he tried to get himself to do this.

After a second, he took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds, before breathing out, clearing his mind from the worst thoughts, before he lifted his hand and knocked at the door. Just a second later, he heard Marco speak up. “Come in, yoi.” Well, Sabo had prepared for this, and he took one last breath before he opened the door and walked in.

“Sabo, what brings you here, yoi? Everything okay?” was the first thing Sabo heard as he closed the door behind him, him giving a small shake of his head as he sat down in a chair at the other side of Marco’s desk. “N-no. I just… I need to ask about something…” When he didn't continue, Marco gave a supporting look. “What is it? I am always here, as is everyone. Does that concern you or Ace? Or something else, yoi?” Well, this was it. “Sorta me… and Ace… I just….” a sigh, needing a break to speak, seeing Marco keeping the comforting look, making him able to continue. “Do I… do you feel I’m stealing Ace… from you?” There, he said it.

Marco got a puzzled look for a second, looking at him. “I don't follow you, Sabo. What do you mean, yoi? You've done nothing to make me even think anything close to it.” Sabo took a shaky breath, hoping he wouldn't need to explain more, but he needed to do it, he had come this far. “I mean…” One last deep breath. “I just, he’s your boyfriend. And he’s around me so much… and I don't want to make you mad… or Ace mad… and I don't know what to do.” Sabo took a few deep breaths when he was done, needing it to keep his emotions and tears at bay.

Marco got a more understanding look, standing up and heading over to him, making him more unsure, not liking this. He was already fighting a losing battle with his tears. When Marco was next to him, he crouched a bit down, a hand on Sabo’s leg. “Listen, Sabo. You are not stealing Ace from me, and I don't think you are either, yoi. You are best friends, a friend Ace needed and still needs. No matter if you are together for days, I will never think that. The only thing I think when you're together is, I’m really glad Ace has as good of a friend as you, just  as I’m glad you have a good friend like Ace. I’ve also noticed you've been a bit distant to Ace, is this why?”

When Marco started at the friends part, he lost the battle with his tears, relieved Marco didn't think that or was mad. “Y-yeah… I didn't want to make you mad….” Marco shook his head, moving his hand comfortingly on his leg. “I will never be mad about something like that. You two are so great for each other, yoi.” Sabo took a shaky breath, keeping a small sob inside, moving a hand to dry his tears a bit, and Marco moved his hand to Sabo’s arm, moving the hand in a comforting way. “How long has this been on your mind, yoi? You seem really bothered by this.” Sabo took a deep breath, needing it to speak. “A- a couple weeks… I just… I don't know… this voice said it…Keep saying it...”

Marco moved his hand to Sabo’s face at that, wiping a tear away as Marco was sure Sabo looked at him, Marco having a worried look. “I’m not mad at you, or think you’re doing anything wrong, yoi. Have you told Trafalgar about this voice? Or Curiel?” Sabo shook his head a bit. “N-no… just that I was… nervous to Trafalgar.” Marco gave a nod to him. “Listen. I think you should tell this to Curiel now. It’s not a good sign, and I only want what’s best for you, yoi. We all love you. I can also join you, but you need to tell someone, okay?” Sabo gave a nod, feeling a bit more composed, but his eyes hurt a bit now. “I- I will… and… I would like you… there, if you can that is….” Marco smiled and rubbed his leg a bit. “Of course. Why don't we head now, yoi? I know Curiel isn't busy.” Sabo gave a small nod, needing and wanting to do it now.

When they got to Curiel’s room, and he, with the help of Marco, told what had been bothering him, Curiel looked worried too. “You've been on your new medication for a month now, right?” Sabo nodded, not sure why that was important. Curiel nodded, giving a comforting look to him. “That is a sign of depression, an early one. Your body has gotten used to the dosage now, and this is a sign we need to up it a small bit. As Trafalgar probably have said, your body needs a week to take up the medication, and the first effect can be amplified until your receptors get used to it. This is normal, okay?” Sabo blinked. “R-really?” Curiel nodded. “Yes. A voice in your head telling you to not be with someone you like, is not good. Why don't we start with one extra tablet? And see how it goes?” Sabo wasn't too sure about it, that a bit higher dose would help, but he didn't want to say no. He knew Curiel was a good doctor, and nodded to it.

Curiel then gave a smile and told him to go and take an extra pill now, and do so the next week to see if it helped, while he called Trafalgar. Sabo did, not sure if it would work, but he didn't want to make anyone mad.

But, 5 days later, the voice slowly disappeared, making Sabo shocked. Curiel had been right. When he asked Dr Trafalgar about it, the doctor said voices like that were a depression sign, and to always mention it, never be scared to tell to him, or Curiel. Or, Marco as he had. Sabo would remember that.

He told both Curiel and Marco that they were right, and he felt better, making them glad. And, 3 days after he started feeling better, he was going on a small outing with Ace; they were just walking in the woods close by, Ace looked at him with a big smile. “I’m glad we’re doing this! I thought you were bored of me since you avoided so many other things.” Sabo gave a sheepish smile, feeling a but guilty. “I know, I’m sorry. I just had a small down period.” Ace gave him a clap on his shoulder, a bit of a smile as they walked together. “We all have those. I’m just glad you're back to normal! I really like you.” Sabo smiled at that. feeling the same.

He was glad he had gotten a family. 


	2. Black Heart Scene: Making Up- Izou and Haruta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next one shot _
> 
> _ This is a request from Fantasylovemagi and Guest _
> 
> _ These are small bits on how the High Lords try and make it up to Ace after being mean and shunning to him, this one being about Izou and Haruta, about the flower trip they had _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

“Where should we go first?” Izou looked at Haruta, trying to think. “Maybe to the east first, and if we have time, north?” Haruta nodded. “Sounds good. I can also check up on level 6 too.” That was true, they should try and do some small work too, they couldn't spend too much time away doing nothing, they had responsibilities. “Maybe we head west instead. So I can check on level 4 and 5.” Haruta nodded, the two of them taking a small bag as they headed east. They needed a bag so the gremlins didn't see them walking with the flowers; the gremlins weren’t allowed to take flowers or leaves, the reason since a gremlin had accidentally damaged trees, the reason the ones close to the house didn't blossom. Pops was still mad about that. Even they weren't allowed to take much, but Izou was sure Pops would understand why. The look Ace had had when he looked at the trees was clearly in amazement. 

As they were walking, they ran into Rakuyo, who wondered what they were doing, seeing as they didn't have much to do outside today. “Oh,” Started Haruta, “Ace saw the Hell trees and he looked to  _ really _ like them, so we’re gonna pick some  leaves and flowers.” The man nodded. “Good idea. The trees close to level 7 are finally in full blossom; I think the blood from level 7 helped that.” That was good to know, those leaves were really nice, having the shape of snowflakes and light multiple colors, even being warm; which came from the blood. Izou had a thought Ace wouldn't like the trees as much if he knew they grew with the help of blood. 

As they headed towards level 6, they decided to head to level 7 instead of west; they didn't have as pretty flowers in her opinion. Haruta agreed with it, so they headed there, stopping by level 6 and Haruta did her work, checking how the ones over there were. They were stuck in a place with the usual hell gremlins- they had more of a ‘hellish’ look, seeing as level 6 was for religious extremists and cultists that believed their beliefs were right and will murder non-believers. They had a bunch of Nazi’s there, as well as cult leaders who made others commit mass murder. Haruta had made it so it was a good close to what the humans believed; fire and gremlins with horns and pitchforks. As everything was fine there, they headed on. 

“Oooh! Look! Rakuyo was right! They are in full blossom!” Izou had to say she was impressed too. They were rarely here, so this was amazing to see, her having only seen them in late blossom a few decades ago. But now, being in middle of blossom, there was even a red hue around, a way for the flowers to rid of the excessive blood. They were close to level 7, where the ones who were murderers and violent ones were, and it was a constant murder ground, blood being spilled at all times, making these amazing blossoms and the hue they had and left. It was like small blood drops being in the air and creating beautiful look as there were different shades of red floating around. 

“Which ones should we choose?” Izou didn't know to be honest, they were all beautiful. “How about we take the ones with snowflake patterns? There isn’t too much blood on them.” Seeing as they had so many holes in them, the blood just dribbled off them, them also having a coating to keep the blood from sticking to them. 

The two of them went around and picked different ones, being sure to get leaves too, especially those with multiple colors and patterns. They got a decent small bouquet, placing it in the bag and heading back to the house, placing the flowers and leaves in a bouquet, making them the best they could. As they were fixing it, moving flowers and leaves around, a gremlin came and said Haruta was needed, making Izou sit alone and try and make the bouquet the best she could. When she was done, Izou took a breath, needing to be sure it was perfect. As she was about to head out, Izou halted for a second. 

Seeing a bunch of flowers and leaves, Hell flowers and leaves, might be a bit scary to suddenly get. Izou then decided to write a small note, writing that she hoped Ace could forgive them some time. She felt really horrible on how she had acted, they all did. 

Izou decided to just place the bouquet on the floor by the door, not wanting to go into the room; it wasn't her place to do so. Izou just hoped Ace would like it. 

She didn't hear anything from Ace, but after the meeting they had a day later, Thatch told her he had gotten some help from Ace making dinner; the kid being worried since Thatch had lost a plate, and Ace had said he really liked the flowers, Thatch even telling that Ace had said to ’thank her’. Ace was just a sweet kid who wanted nothing more than to be helpful and not in the way. How they had ever thought he could do anything to Marco was a mystery to her. And, what Pops had said was something she now saw; Ace made Marco happy and more relaxed. 

Ace was a lovely kid and Izou would be sure to do the best she could to make up to Ace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _ And that’s the one shot, I hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This was just a small one shot about Izou starting to make it up to Ace, being about Izou and Haruta to keep it a bit short _
> 
> _ If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love making things others also want _
> 
> _ And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>  


	3. Psychosis scene: Basketball Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ Since the first was from Suicidal with Sabo, this one is from Psychosis, same universe I’ve made, and an accident that accidentally caused some other things happen _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _
> 
>   
>    
> 

Ace gave a laugh, managing to get the basketball away from Thatch, who was close to the goal, Ace going to try and get in a goal. It was just him and Thatch that was playing basket, the rest being busy with work and meetings. Izou was also out with them, but he was sitting on the side, just watching and keeping them company, sometimes answering some messages or calls, him also having some work to do. There were usually one around in case Ace needed it, but he was doing fine. He even just had one meeting twice a week with Trafalgar, and nothing had happened either. He felt fine and was glad things were going fine. 

He managed to get close to his goal, jumping to try and get the ball into the hoop, when Thatch managed to hit the ball away, doing a small drabble around him, running to his goal, Ace close after. Thatch was  _ way _ better that him at basketball, but played a bit worse than normal, and Ace found it nice. He was bad and wanted to get better, but this was fun. 

Thatch managed to get a goal this time, but it was fine, Ace still had fun. Thatch then showed him a couple moves and tricks, doing his best to show him how to dribble- something he had done 3 times before- Ace just never got the hang of it. Thatch said that he was doing fine, but he didn't completely believe that. When they started up again, Izou was the one to throw the ball up in the air. Thatch let him get the ball first, giving him a chance, Ace even managing to somewhat dribble. When he was heading towards the goal, Thatch close on his heels, he turned his head to see how close Thatch was. However, when his head was turned, he didn't see the rock in the way, tripping over it and falling to the ground. Then, everything went black.

\---x---

Thatch watched as Ace looked at him when he was heading for the goal, getting better at basket. But, when he saw Ace fall, seeing he had tripped over a rock and crash into the ground hard, Thatch gave a small hiss as it looked like it hurt. When he saw Ace sitting up, looking somewhat okay, he got the ball so it didn't roll out into the streets or something, before turning to Ace, seeing his arm was not the way it should be, also seeing a bit of blood falling from a small wound on his head. “Oh damn, your arm looks bad, Ace.” 

When Ace didn't answer, not even giving a sound of pain, he got worried, seeing Izou also being worried and standing up too. “Ace? You okay? You're scaring me.” When he got close to Ace, he crouched down and moved a hand to Ace’s shoulder, seeing his arm bent a way it shouldn't be. Ace didn't react to him having a hand on his shoulder, seeing his eyes unfocused and not looking at anything, eyes moving at times. “Ace? Ace?! Hey!” Ace didn't react much, only turning to look at him for a second, no reaction, and then Ace’s gaze just shifted to just staring out in the distance. This was bad! Marco and Curiel had said this was really  _ really _ bad. What if he made Ace have a set back! He would get killed by Marco, or Pops, or everyone. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

“Yes, hello, my brother fell and at least broke his arm it looks like, while playing basketball.” Thatch blinked and turned to Izou, who was on the phone. “No, he isn't reacting to anything, just staring blankly, but his arm is crealy broken. Yes, he had a psychosis thing a few months ago.” “Who are you calling?” Izou looked at him. “Ambulance. His arm is clearly broken! Try and get him to react, at least be awake.” Thatch nodded, continuing to say Ace’s name and lightly shake his shoulder, hearing Izou telling the ambulance their address. Thatch was really worried, sure this would cause a huge setback, and Ace would need to be admitted again and everything. After a minute, Izou asked for his phone, saying he would call Marco too, so the man could meet them at the hospital. 

Thatch quickly got his phone out and gave it to Izou, who called Marco. When Izou explained what had happened, and that Ace wasn't reacting to anything, he could hear Marco’s worried voice, Marco probably already running out to get in his car. Thatch felt so guilty; this was all his fault. 

It took about 8 minutes for the ambulance to arrive to them, a couple ambulance workers coming out. “Hello, how’s it going?” Thatch tried to speak. “I- I- he fell! And now, he won’t respond… I didn't mean too!” The ambulance worked gave a smile as she walked closer. “It’s not your fault. Let’s see here. Hello, Ace, can you hear me?” Ace didn't react, just looking on in the distance. “Can I look at your arm and wound at your head?” No reaction still, making Thatch give a whimper, especially when the woman moved Ace’s clearly broken arm and he still no reaction. He had messed things up. The ambulance worker carefully put a small thing to keep Ace’s arm stabilized, and a small patch on the small wound on his head.

The ambulance woman then looked at him and Izou. “I can have one of you in the ambulance with me. Who wants to join?” Thatch didn't know what to say, when Izou spoke for him. “Thatch will. I will get Pops.” Then Izou ran off, probably to get into his car, already dialing Pops’ number. The ambulance worker then moved a hand to Ace’s good arm, slowly lifting him up. “Ace, let’s head to the ambulance and get your arm looked at, okay?” Ace didn't react, but did stand up with the woman, slowly just following where she led him to the ambulance, Thatch being told to sit in the seat close to Ace’s head, Ace sitting in the bed there, still not reacting. The ambulance woman, Nami, asked him how old Ace was, when he was born, and what had happened a couple months ago, Thatch doing his best to repeat what Marco had said, that Ace had an acute psychotic break or something. 

Nami then looked back at Ace. “Ace, can you tell me your name?” Ace just turned to look at Nami, then back to just staring at nothing. This was so bad. Nami gave a smile to him. “Just calm down, he will be fine.” Thatch gave a small half whimper, not liking this. Ace was doing so well. “I- this could- isn't this a setback sign?” Nami gave a small nod. “It can be, if nothing much has happened. But, he fell and broke his arm, which is painful. I have seen this before in patients like this. Sometimes when they get an injury that causes acute pain, or sudden pain, they can leave their mind a bit and become unresponsive. I think this is just that. He will come to himself in a small bit.” Thatch blinked. “R-really?” Nami nodded. “Yes, so just breathe and relax.” Thatch tried too. 

After a couple minutes, them about halfway to the hospital, he noticed Ace blinked a bit, making Nami move a hand to his leg. “Ace, hi, can you tell me your name?” Ace looked at the woman. “Ace.” A breath left Thatch, he was speaking. “Good. How old are you?” No reaction to that, the nurse not seeming too worried, tuning to speak to the one who was driving. “Slowly starting to react now.” The one in front repeated that on the phone or something. 

After a couple more minutes, Ace turned to look at Nami. “H-hi..?” Nami smiled. “Hi, how do you feel?” Ace blinked. “Fine… Where am I? Thatch?” Ace had turned to see him, him giving a small wave. Nami spoke and made Ace turn to her. “You fell and broke your arm.” Ace blinked and looked down, seeing his arm broken and in a makeshift cast. “Oh… I don't feel anything.” Nami gave a small chuckle. “I’ve given something for the pain. You left us for a few minutes, good to have you back.” Ace frowned. “I what? Isn't that bad?” Nami gave a comforting look. “It can happen to everyone who has a small connection fault in the brain, which includes people with psychosis- which I’ve been told you have had- and people with epilepsy- they use a bit longer to come to.” Ace blinked. “Oh. So, I am fine? I mean, mentally?” Nami nodded. “Yes. This is normal. Now, we will take an x-ray of your arm, cast it, patch a small wound on your head, and you can go home. I’ve also heard that a Marco, Pops, and Izou will meet us at the hospital.” That had Ace smile, making Thatch glad Ace was fine now, that he was fine, he didn't have a setback.

When they got to the hospital and the ambulance entrance, they got Ace out and into an x-ray room, quickly taking an x-ray, so he couldn't be in the room. When that was done, they headed to a room where a doctor would come, Ace still in the bed, looking at his x-rays. “It doesn't look like too bad of a break, a normal stable break.” The nurse who was pushing his chair chuckled. “Yes, how do you know that?” Ace blinked and looked at her. “Oh, I’m a dancer, seen many fractures.” The nurse smiled at that and asked a bit around Ace being a dancer, Ace telling how it was. 

When they got to the room, Marco, Pops, and Izou were already there, all of them looking worried. Ace, however, gave a big smile at them. “Marco! Look! I broke my arm!” Ace then held his x-ray up, making Marco blink. “Yes, I heard. How do you feel? I heard you got unresponsive, yoi?” Ace gave a small hum, giving a small shrug. “I don't know. Nami, the ambulance worker, said the same thing. I don't remember, I was just suddenly in the ambulance.” Thatch then spoke, hands up in his hair. “You scared the hell out of me! He didn't respond and I panicked! Nami said it was normal, or something.” 

The nurse gave a chuckle behind them. “A doctor will soon be here, he can explain everything. But, Ace is fine.” It had them all relax, and the nurse left. Marco then moved to brush some hair out of his face. “You're fine?” Ace nodded. “Yeah. I don't even remember pain.” The door then opened, a doctor there. “That is normal in your case. Hi, I’m doctor Chopper.” They all said hi, before Marco spoke up. “This is normal for him, yoi?” The doctor nodded. “Of course, too often is not good. But, acute pain, is something his mind knows he can’t handle, so it shuts a bit down, saving him the pain. It can happen with people that have had psychosis and have a small weakness in their mind- no offence- and goes on medication for it. Now, let’s put a cast on your arm, and you can leave.” Ace nodded, and the man started putting the cast on. 

As the doctor did, Marco gave a breath, giving Ace a kiss on his cheek. “You had all of us worried, yoi. Izou sounded so frantic, and then he mentioned Pops and everything.” Ace gave a small smile to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry. I didn't know I did myself. But, I feel fine.” That had all of them relieved, and Thatch gave a small groan. “I made so much fuss about nothing! I’m awful.” The doctor hummed. “No, you did right. One should always be concerned when someone goes unresponsive.” Marco nodded too, same with Pops and Izou. “Yes son, you did everything right. As Marco has said many times to Ace; we want you to do it 10 times too many, instead of one time too little.” Ace also gave a nod to him at that. “Yeah. I didn't even know where I was, and I was really glad you were also in the ambulance.” It had him give a breath, glad no one thought him to have done anything wrong.

The rest of time at the hospital was spent in good spirits, Thatch still really glad Ace was fine— nothing was wrong with him mentally, Ace was fine— he just had a broken arm, which would heal completely fine. When they got back to the house, they were met by most, who had figured out Ace had broken his arm, Sabo being really glad Ace was fine. All of them signed Ace’s cast- something he wanted as he had never broken a bone before. Everything went fine, and Curiel explained to him, Marco, and Izou that what had happened was normal at times, a safety mechanism. 

Thatch was just really glad everything was fine. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _ And that's the one shot, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ To this chapter: This form of safety mechanism is rarely seen in mental health issues, but it can happen when an acute pain happens, which is anything that causes a lot of pain quickly. It happens since the mind knows one can’t handle the pain completely, and shuts a bit down, which also can happen because of medication as antipsychotics make mind connection work a bit different than normal. This is, however, regularly seen in people with epilepsy and this is a reaction after a seizure, as the mind gets back from being overloaded. Somewhat can happen when one hurts themselves; the mind works hard, that’s why many pass out. This is close to that, but one never lose consciousness, just leaves the mind for a short time. _
> 
> _ If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love making things others also want _
> 
> _ And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>  


	4. Mute scene: Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this one from the ‘Mute’ story _
> 
> _ This was a request from Fantasylovermagi _
> 
> _ It isn't the exact thing you wanted ‘Fantasylovermagi’ I think, but a small scene of Ace and Marco developing a brotherly bond _
> 
> _ This will be Marco helping Ace feel more at home and comfortable aboard the Moby Dick _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

 

 

Marco gave a sigh, seeing that Thatch was getting everyone rallied for another stupid singing competition. He had been doing that almost every night after they had visited an island which had played a lot of music: singing their songs and mimicking their style of dancing and party activities. The worst part was that most were drunk, making it barely coherent. But, they were having fun, everyone seeming to enjoy it. When they tried to make him join in, the first commander just gave them a look, making them give up on that idea completely. Pops had said to relax, but this wasn't for Marco. 

After an hour, Marco needed to step away for a bit, exiting from the main part of the desk, as everyone was getting louder and more rowdy. He noticed Ace sitting on a crate to the side, with his back leaning on another crate behind him, his legs up with him and looking at the ones having fun. Ace usually joined Thatch with his parties and pranks, but they had been lacking the presence of Ace lately. Ace was sitting a bit away from the festivities, and Marco walked over, leaning on the railing next to Ace. “How are you doing Ace, yoi?” The black-haired kid gave a small shrug. ‘Fine,’ Marco sent a look at the other. “I wasn't born yesterday, Ace. What’s wrong? You've been keeping to yourself lately, yoi.” Ace went to open his mouth to answer, before he gave a breath, closing his eyes as he looked down. 

‘It’s stupid… but I feel left out… alone… I don't know.’ Marco frowned a bit, not sure why Ace felt that way, before it hit him as he heard the others sing. Ace was mute; he couldn't join in on this new amusing activity. No one had even asked Ace since he was mute. No wonder Ace felt left out. 

Marco had to say he often forgot about Ace not being able to speak, he had gotten used to reading lips and hadn't even thought about it. He moved to   perch on the edge of the crate, moving an arm to Ace’s shoulder. “That's not stupid, Ace. Why haven't you told anyone, yoi? I mean, they don't need to do this every night.” Ace gave a sigh. ‘No, they're having fun, I don't want to ruin it.’ Marco hit himself mentally, for not noticing this earlier. He understood that Ace didn't want to be in his room alone- that would be worse- but being out here made him feel excluded. Marco wasn't too sure what to do, or how to make Ace feel better. He felt bad for not noticing, and needed to come up with something. 

After a couple of seconds, he remembered something and looked at Ace. “Hey, I have an idea, yoi. Come.” The black-haired kid looked at him with a frown, and when Marco made a motion for Ace to follow, he did, jumping down from the crate. Marco made sure that they walked side by side, so that he knew if Ace said something; they had been bad at that at first, but they’re better at it now, and it felt natural. After they had been walking for a couple of minutes, heading inside the ship and towards the lower decks, Ace did ask where they were going, to which Marco just responded with a ‘you’ll see’. 

After another couple of minutes, they walked through a door Marco hadn't been through in a while. When they got inside, he could see that Ace was shocked as they were at the back of the ship, where there was a long window that could be opened, close to the water. A few others were there, sitting around the open window, each holding a fishing line. Marco looked at Ace. “At the start, we used to catch a lot of food here, before we were so many, yoi. Now, a few use it to relax and occasionally catch and release some fish, or so that we can eat a different kind of fish, but mostly to just watch the ocean.” Marco used a lot of time here when he needed a break, but he hadn't for a while now. He went to a couple of chairs a bit away from the others, but close to the window, and sat down with Ace joining him. “There is one major rule here; don't make noise. It scares everything away, taking away the fun of being here, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, looking out the window somewhat shocked. 

Marco opened the nearest window, letting the salty air in. It was actually nice, the small breeze that came. He then looked at Ace. “Want to give it a try?” Ace looked at him and blinked. ‘Fishing?’ Marco shook his head. “Nah, not in the evening. At this time of night, the fish come closer to the surface; in the New World, there are many beautiful species - it’s the best, yoi. Here.” Marco handed a small line to Ace, this one having no hooks, and instead released a scent which made the aquatic animals come closer to the surface. Ace blinked, giving him an uncertain look, making Marco give a small motion. Ace slowly let the line out and into the ocean, blinking when he saw that the line gave off a faint light- a bluish hue- when it touched the water. ‘It glows.’ Marco nodded. “Yeah, an essence Paul over there made.” Marco pointed to the man who sat in the middle of the two others, him also having a line out and a Cameko Den Den Mushi and notebook in his hands. They loved to find and record any new species. 

After a minute, a few small fish came in to sight by the fishing line. He saw Ace starting to move his mouth, having a small smile. ‘It’s quiet here.’ Marco nodded. “Yeah. I sometimes come here to just listen to the waves and ocean; it’s calming. And, no one is making a ruckus or noise.” Ace’s smile grew a bit with that, seeming to enjoy himself. After a couple of minutes, Ace looked at him. ‘Can you change your hand to fire for a second?’ Marco didn't know why, but saw no harm in it and did, holding the blue flames of his palm out a bit. Ace had tied the line to the window and moved to take some of the flames into his cupped palms. Ace then moved his hands to his face, closed his eyes, and blew the fire, sending it out towards the sea.

Ace then, with his eyes still closed, made some motions with his hands, and the small blue flame divided into many more, each taking the shape of a blue jellyfish. The jellyfishes slowly moved an inch above the water, mimicking the way the animals really move. 

It was one of the most amazing things Marco had seen; it was beautiful. 

The others in the room thought the same as they gave small gasps of amazement. How the blue flames moved slowly and beautifully in the night, being reflected in the water along with the moon. They illuminated the other fish and animals in the sea, like they were swimming along with the jellyfish. It was calming to watch. “It’s beautiful, Ace.” Ace gave a small nod, eyes half open as he watched the sea himself. ‘I often used my powers at the start to communicate, making shapes or words. It’s always stuck with me, it calms me.’ Marco gave a small smile, moving to sit a bit closer to Ace, an arm over his shoulders. “It was the last thing you had, yoi. Your only way to tell how you feel.” 

Ace gave a small nod, having a slightly somber look. ‘Yeah. I hate that I’m mute. But, because of it, I was able to learn to do this.’ Marco got that, and he had never heard Ace say he didn't like being mute, so he felt it was a step forward, they would help Ace. “I can understand that, and what happened was terrible, but I am glad you're here, yoi. I would much rather have you here mute, than you not being here at all. You are family; you're my brother.” Ace gave a smile to him, eyes a bit blank. ‘Thank you, I needed to hear that.’ Marco shook his head, moving his arm to have Ace a bit closer. “Don't thank me for that; it’s what a brother does, yoi.” 

Ace gave a nod, looking happy, turning to look out at the ocean. Marco leaned his head against Ace’s, looking out at the sea himself, mesmerized by the movements of the small, blue fire jellyfishes. It was amazing. Ace was amazing, and Marco was glad to have him as a member of his family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the one shot, hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ This was a small bonding scene as the Mute story was short. I couldn’t help but use this idea, as it really touched me. I hope it was nice for everyone too _
> 
> _ If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love making things other want _
> 
> _ And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
> 


	5. Deaf Scene: Pain and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is another one shot_
> 
> _This one is from the story Deaf, and is about Ace accidentally being left out and some hurt/comfort between Ace and Marco, nothing too long or big, just some small scenes_
> 
> _Hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

Ace gave a frown, walking out on deck to see people around here and there, but not the one he was after. He was hoping to find Marco, wanting to ask him where they were. His ears were starting to hurt somewhat bad, and he didn't want to sit alone in his room, it was boring. When he walked a bit further out on deck, he looked at Kent that was leaning on a crate and taking a smoke. “Have you seen Marco?” The man looked at him and shook his head. ‘No, not the last hours. But I think he is with Thatch and those; they’re having the annual small party for Haruta.’ Ace blinked. “What?” Kent blinked. ‘Oh, right, you haven't been here that long. Each year they have a small party, or gathering, for Haruta, wanting it before the big one next week. They usually have those who are close there.’

Ace gave a smile, doing his best to not look hurt. “That’s nice. If you see Marco, can you tell I’m looking for him?” The man nodded. ‘I will. You also shouldn't be out too long; we’re about to hit some bad weather, a storm appeared.’ That explained why his ears hurt. He gave a nod to the man before he headed a bit on to the side, looking and seeing a big storm not too far away from them, them being in a way ‘surrounded’. This wouldn't go away easy and it would only get worse. Ace could already tell it would be a bad night.

Knowing it would get worse for him, and that his ears were already hurting bad, he slowly headed for the infirmary, seeing as he had taken a couple pills an hour ago and that didn't work. As he was walking, he tried to not think that the others were having a party. He knew it was a sort of private one, but he thought he was close with the female commander. They had been a lot together since they were both the youngest ones. The rest were a bit older and Ace liked Haruta was closer to him in age, only being 24. But, he wasn't invited. Did that mean they weren't friends? That they were just crewmembers? He thought they were best friends. He tried to not think about it, just that he had been wrong and to not feel hurt over it. They were a big crew; a big family. They all knew some better than others.

When he got to the infirmary, he saw a couple nurses here and there, a few beds having their curtain pulled as there were patients there. He got the attention of a nurse and asked for Bay, the nurse telling him to sit down in a bed while she got the doctor. As he sat in the bed, he couldn't help but think if he had done anything wrong, if he had messed up something with Haruta. He liked the other really much, she was amazing to be around. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand touching his shoulder, turning to see Bay there. ‘Portgas, what’s wrong.’ Ace took a breath. “My ears hurt, like really bad. The pills didn't help.” The doctor gave a nod. ‘Where in your ears does it hurt.’ Ace moved a hand to be behind his ears. “Here, like not too far in or deep, or something.”

The doctor nodded. ‘I see. I think a numbing shot can help, as it sounds it’s not too far in the inner ear, but close to the eardrum.’ That made sense and he nodded. Before the doctor left to gather what she needed, she looked at him. ‘It will make you drowsy, so I would like you here, if that is fine.’ Ace nodded. “That’s fine. I haven't anywhere to be.” He wished he had though. The doctor gave a nod and walked to a cabinet and got what she needed, before walking back to him. ‘You will be connected to a vital machine, since it can, in rare, cases, cause reactions to the heart and breathing, but I am sure you’ll be fine.’ Ace gave a nod. He didn't care much, knowing he was in safe hands; Bay was amazing. And, he wanted the pain away.

The doctor then asked him to tilt his head, making so she could put a couple drops into his ear, keeping it tilted for half a minute, before doing the same on the other ear. When it was done, Bay placed a thing on his arm, a thing to check his vitals. ‘You will feel drowsy and fall asleep, which is normal. This treatment also lasts a couple days, but the first 7-8 hours you will be drowsy and sleepy, and might fall asleep for a bit.’ Ace nodded. That was fine, he really didn't mind it, as long as the pain would go away for a while. It was really hurting.

The doctor then left him alone, giving him a thing to read as he relaxed and waited for this to work. After some minutes, he did feel thunder starting outside, feeling the rumble through the ship. The pain in his ears did thankfully subdue after about 15 minutes, also telling this to Bay when she asked if he felt better. As he was continuing to relax, it wasn't long before he felt drowsy and laid a bit down.

Within a minute, Ace fell asleep, feeling much better. Glad to be able to relax and feel okay through a storm.

\---x---

Marco gave a frown, still not seeing any Ace in the room. They had already been here for a couple hours, having the annual small party for Haruta. She had been really shy at the start, the reason they had started this and still did it. They would have a normal big party in a few days, but they liked this small party too. But, why hadn't Ace showed up yet? He knew it was now, right?

Marco looked over at Thatch “Are you sure you told Ace the right time, yoi?” The chef nodded. “Yeah. I said it would start at 6 in the meeting room. He did give a nod and smile as he said ‘yes’ and ‘fine’, so I’m sure he knows. I’m a bit surprised he hasn't showed up yet.” It was weird; the two were best friends. Ace and Haruta was inseparable at times. Haruta had also looked forward to Ace showing up, seeing as this was the first time she had her birthday with Ace in the family.

When he still saw no Ace in 30 more minutes, he said he would go and check if he could find Ace. There were days Ace forgot time as he was doing something or relaxing, since he never could hear what was happening. When he got out of the room and out on deck, he saw the weather had turned bad, thinking the rumbling they had felt was nothing, but it was from the bad weather. He hoped Ace was fine, he didn't like bad weather. When he didn't find Ace in his room, he walked out and asked one of them on watch, Kent, if he had seen Ace. He was out on deck where he would see Ace when he walked out of his room.

“Have you seen Ace?” Kent nodded. ”Yeah. He said he was looking for you, before he walked on. I think Nick said he went to the infirmary.” Marco felt worry spike inside him. “Why did he go to the infirmary, yoi?” Kent shrugged. “I don't know. He did seem fine. But that was almost an hour ago, I don't know if he’s out or not.”  Marco gave a thanks to the other and headed to the infirmary, hoping Ace weren't still there. Why hadn't Ace come and got him? He had seemed fine this morning before Marco left their room to do his morning duties. He felt his and Ace’s relationship was going well, having gotten past the issues at the start, but it had gone well the last couple months.

When he got to the infirmary, he looked around to see if he found Bay. But, as he was looking around in the infirmary, he saw Ace lying in a bed, seeing the back of his head, which was out of the curtains that was half drawn. He quickly walked over moving a hand to Ace’s head, no idea why he was here. He felt more worried when he saw Ace had an oxygen mask on and connected to a machine looking over his vitals, seeing his oxygen levels were still a bit low. Had anything happened? Ace didn't react to him stroking his hair, something he usually woke up from, being sensitive to touch since he was deaf.

“Commander Marco?” The first commander looked to his left, seeing Whiskey there, looking at him. “What’s wrong with Ace?” The nurse shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don't know. Let me get Bay; she was the one with him.” That sounded good and he nodded, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed as the nurse did. He kept his hand on Ace’s head, moving it through his hair, worried for his boyfriend.

It thankfully didn't take more than a few seconds for Bay to appear. “Commander Marco, what do you wonder about?” Marco kept his hand on Ace’s head. “Why is Ace here, yoi?” The doctor clicked her tongue. “He came about an hour ago, telling his ears hurt bad- most likely because of the storm- and the pills he got didn't help. And, knowing this storm won’t go away for a while, I gave a long-lasting treatment. But it made him drowsy- which normal- and his oxygen levels dropped, which can happen. He is fine, and will sleep for a few more hours, and then be drowsy for a small bit more. The treatment also lasts for about 2-3 days.” Marco gave a nod, giving a thanks as he looked back at his sleeping boyfriend. It was good to know he wasn't injured, but why hadn't he come to him? He has told Ace many times to never be afraid to come to him, he wanted to help.

The first commander gave a sigh, not going to be able to do anything until Ace woke up, hoping it wouldn't be too long. He would much rather have Ace relaxing in his room with him, instead of being here. Bay was amazing, but it was best being in their own rooms if they could handle it. And, Marco liked to have Ace close.

Marco decided to stay in the infirmary until Ace woke up, being allowed to by Bay, and asked one of the guys out on watch, Fred, to tell to the others in the meeting room he and Ace wouldn't come back for a while, seeing as Ace had some issues with his ears and was in the infirmary. The man did come back some minutes later and said it was fine and that they could hold the celebration off until tomorrow; Haruta really wanted Ace to join. He would be sure Ace accompanied them tomorrow, it would make the fourteenth commander happy. Marco got a chair for himself and sat beside Ace’s bed, keeping a hand on Ace’s head, slowly moving his thumb in a comforting way, hoping he would wake, so Marco could be sure Ace was fine.

When almost 3 hours had passed, the oxygen mask being taken off an hour ago, he heard Ace take a breath as he moved a bit, seeming to wake up. Marco moved his hand through Ace’s hair and let it rest on his shoulder, moving comfortingly. He did want to speak up, to ask Ace if he felt fine, but knew it wouldn't do anything until Ace looked at him when he was more awake. Marco was still getting completely used to Ace being deaf; it was a lot to remember. And, since Ace was so well adapted in speaking and reading lips, it was easy to forget at times.

After half a minute, Ace slowly moved to sit a bit up, moving a hand to rub his eyes as he turned to look at him, blinking when he did. “Ma’co?” The first commander gave a smile. “Hey,” He paused when Ace closed his eyes for a second, obviously being tired still, before looking at him again. “How do you feel, yoi? I heard your ears hurt.” Ace gave a small nod. “‘eah. I fee’ fin’, ‘etter.” That was good, he was relieved Ace felt fine. Marco moved his hand to Ace’s cheek. “Why didn't you tell me your ears were hurting?” Ace gave a small frown. “Y’u were ‘usy? Ken’ sai’ y’u were. I di’n’t wan’ to bo’her.” That had him frown. What did Ace mean? “You could have come. We were waiting for you, yoi. Haruta looked forward to you showing up.” Ace’s frown deepened. “Wha’? I was invite’? I ‘i’n’t kno’”

Marco frowned. Thatch had said he invited Ace yesterday. “Thatch said he told you yesterday. After dinner, yoi.” Thatch had even said Ace had said yes and that it was fine. Ace looked to be thinking. “‘ut, he di’n’t say any’hin’ to me? He jus’ aske’ if I wa’ fin’.” That wasn't what Thatch had said. “Let’s do this again. What happened yesterday, yoi?” Ace gave a small nod, sitting more up. Ace then told that he had been out after dinner, enjoying the sunset as seagulls and dolphins were around them, when Thatch had suddenly been beside him, having a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was fine, which Ace had said yes too, before Thatch said they would see each other tomorrow, which Ace of course said yes to, sure they would see each other outside or during meals.

Marco gave a sigh, moving a hand to his face as he got what had happened. Thatch was still… well, Thatch. Even Marco had noticed Thatch often just speaking to Ace without thinking that he was deaf, already having multiple misunderstanding happen, but only small ones. The chef had probably told Ace to join them at the party, but when Ace didn't answer, not knowing he even was spoken to, the man had probably gone over and asked, actually getting his attention and just telling ‘see each other tomorrow’ which they would either way.

He moved both his hands to Ace’s face, now feeling awful Ace had accidentally been left out. “No, Thatch was supposed to invite you, I promise, yoi. You were invited, Haruta really wanted you to show up. You were always invited.” Ace gave a small frown. “I was...?” Marco nodded, moving his head to Ace’s, looking into his young boyfriend’s eyes. “Yes, yoi. Haruta loves you so much. She almost rivals me.” Ace gave a small breathless laugh, somewhat mixed with a small sob, eyes blank. Marco didn't waste time in hugging Ace, using a hand to thread through his hair comfortingly. Ace must have truly felt left out, thinking they didn't want him there. But that was as far away from the truth as possible. Marco felt Ace moving his head into his shoulder, obviously feeling upset. Ace always wanted contact when he felt upset, Ace had said it made him feel better.

After a minute or so, Marco moved and asked Ace if he wanted to head back to their room and relax. Ace would be tired for a while still, also telling they would have the small party again tomorrow, since Haruta wanted Ace there. It made Ace look glad, to know Haruta really wanted him there, which she did. Marco did move his head against Ace’s again, moving his hands to stroke a bit under Ace’s red eyes, taking away small signs of tears, before giving a small kiss on his cheek. “Ready to head out, yoi?” Ace gave a small nod, before looking a bit down. “I jus’, I fee’ ‘issy.” Of course Ace did. Ears weren't just for hearing, it helped balance too. And, Bay had said the treatment was numbing shot in that place. “That is fine, I have an idea.” Marco then took the equipment that looked at his vital signs off, before he just lifted Ace in his arms, making Ace give a small yelp, hands moving to hold around his neck. He had never actually carried Ace, but the raven-haired kid didn't seem to mind.

Ace did lean his head on his chest, taking a breath and relaxing, eyes closing. Marco did give a look and a nod to Bay, telling they were leaving. Ace seemed fine now and Marco would be with him until he didn't feel drowsy any more. He didn't want to leave Ace alone, not only since he was drowsy from the medication he had gotten, but since he also felt bad for Ace being left out and feeling left out. He would be sure to tell Thatch that he needed to make sure Ace looked at him when he spoke, not just speak. He would make sure this never happened again.

They spent the rest of the evening and night in bed, Ace seeming to not want to let go, and to be close, which Marco got. Ace always liked that to be sure things were fine. And Marco would make sure Ace felt fine, that he felt loved and everything, just as he was. Things would be fine.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the one shot, hope you enjoyed_
> 
> _This was just a small thing as I said on the start, to show a scene on how things are for Ace and the others_
> 
> _If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love making things other want_
> 
> _And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going_
> 
> _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_
> 
> _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	6. Dark Flame Scene: Favorite food and Myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is another one shot_
> 
> _This one is from the series Dark Flame, and a request from CrackPairingsRule_
> 
> _This is about the captain getting some information he wants to ask Ace about. Also mentioning something I might use in the main story_
> 
> _Hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

Whitebeard put a spade down, waiting to see what Marco would do. The two of them was playing a game of cards, the two of them enjoying a calm evening together. They had done this since day one, when they were just the two of them, before they got this entire family. It was a small thing they had kept up all these years. It was enjoyable.

“So,” Started Marco, moving couple hearts down. “I found out something about Ace, yoi.” That had him hum, picking up a card. “And what might that be?” Marco chuckled. “Remember how I said Ace gets a monthly shipping of organs?” The captain nodded, seeing Marco putting a card down. Marco had told him that a couple months ago, shocking him as he they had somehow not noticed. “I do. Are you going to tell he gets more than one shipment? Or if someone else found it?” Marco chuckled as he shook his head. “No, I know about when that comes and make sure I’m on duty, yoi. But he got his favorite food two days ago.” That had him frown, curious on what that could be as he picked a card. “What is that? I thought he liked blood best.”

Marco hummed. “He probably likes that the best, yoi. But, as he mentioned, organs help him feel more fed longer.” That made sense. “I see. I can imagine it might be liver. That have a lot of blood if I remember what Bay have said.” Marco gave a small laugh. “You remember that right, yoi. But no. His favorite food is eyeballs.” Whitebeard blinked, lowering his cards some. “I’m sorry. His favorite is what?” Marco chuckled, shaking his head. “You heard right. Eyeballs, yoi. Of all things.” Whitebeard needed few seconds to process that, Marco moving to take a card from his hand and putting it down, before continuing the game, making him lift his cards. “How did you figure that?” Marco hummed. “His last shipment had it, and one was crushed, making me wonder what the smell was, yoi. Ace came and he was so excited to, and I quote ‘finally get eyes again’.” Well, he didn't expect that. “That wasn't what I expected.” Marco shook his head. “Me neither. I was shocked too.”

Well, Ace didn't eat just internal organs, which he had thought to be honest. But that wasn't the case. He wondered if they, vampires, could eat the entirety of a human, aside from bones. He would see if he could somehow bring it up with Ace, wanting to learn about him and know what he could do to help. He gave a hum as he continued the card game, already knowing he would lose. Marco was good.

\---x---

Ace walked out on deck, having night shift, and he enjoyed that. He liked to be out at night, and he often dropped having his ring on. It made him feel freer in a way, feel more at place. He had it in his pocket though, just in case. And, it was a beautiful night, stars shining and moon half full on the sky, him hearing a couple having their small parties here and there. Yes, he liked calm night like this now and then.

When he moved to the front of the deck, him being in the dead hour where they were the least out as it was now most out went off and others went on, just 5 out now for about 30 minutes, so Ace was to be at the front, that being his responsibility.

When he got to the front of the ship, he felt glad when Pops was out in his chair and looking at the sea. He hadn't been able to be too much around Pops one on one for a while, things just being busy. “Hi, Pops!” The man looked at him, giving a smile. “Hello, son. You on the night shift tonight?” Ace nodded, moving to sit on Pops’ armrest, looking out at sea. “I am. I changed with Izou though. I am supposed to have tomorrow but have today instead.” That had the man nod. “I see. I thought it was weird you had the night watch. How is it fairing?” He hummed. “Fine, and it’s such a beautiful night too.” Pops gave a laugh. “It is. I’m hoping Marco won’t find out I’m out.” That was right, Marco didn't like when Pops was up late.

“Why are you up? I mean, shouldn't you sleep?” He asked, sending a look at Pops, making him laugh. “Don't tell me you're turning into another Marco! And Bay was out earlier and forced me to bed early.” That happened, that the doctor forced the man in to bed. Before he could ask anything more, Pops hummed as he looked at him. “I see you don't have your ring on. Is there a reason for that?” Ace blinked, not knowing the man would see something as small as that. He used a second to respond, not sure what to say, or what he felt he could say. “I just… I feel better without it… Especially at night.” Pops gave a nod. “That makes sense, son. It is night.” Ace nodded. “Yeah. I have the ring in my pocket though. Just in case.” It had Pops nod and give a smile, and they just sat and watched the ocean.

They enjoyed the silence of the sea for some minutes, before Pops gave breath. “I would just want to ask something, son. I don't need and answer. But Marco mentioned you had a favorite food; eyeballs.” Ace gave a nod, not sure why the man asked that. He knew Ace ate organs now and then. “Y-yeah. Why do you wonder?” Pops hummed. “I just thought you were limited to internal organs. And it made me wonder when Marco told; what can you eat? As in, everything meat on a human's body?” Ace blinked, moving his hands to fidget, not sure what to say. He felt Pops moved a hand to nudge him, giving a reassuring look. “I don't need an answer. It was just an old man’s musings. I remember when I was a child and what others called victims to a vampire had just puncture wounds on their neck.”

That had him frown, before he got it. “Oh, um, those who just… just drink blood, aren't… real vampires?” Honestly, Ace wasn't sure how to explain this.

\---x---

Whitebeard frowned, looking at Ace. “What do you mean? Not real vampires?” He saw Ace give a sigh, seeming to think. He didn't want to make Ace uncomfortable. “You don't need to answer, son.” Ace shook his head, sighing. “It’s just. We don't like being compared to them… they don't have control.” The captain frowned. “Who are they?” This seemed to be a topic Ace was unsure about.

Ace sighed. “We call them level D’s. Why I don't know. But they are… accidents. They are humans who have been bitten and drained of blood. A few times, they wake up as vampires. But, if their first feeding isn’t from a vampire, they lose their minds to bloodlust. They just drink blood, nothing more, often tearing villages apart, attacking everything that moves. Many think we are like them. But, eating organs help us feel better about not feeding of humans all the time. We don't know why their first feeding need to be a vampire, the one who bit them. That, or a pureblood. They can be healed by a pureblood, if they're not too far gone. It’s… complicated.”

It sounded complicated. “What is a pureblood, if you don't mind me asking.” Ace gave a small shrug. “They are descendants from the first ones. Not bitten, but born. They have power, more than us. Vincent is that. But…” Ace got an unsure look, making him move a hand comfortingly on his back. “But what?” Ace sighed. “There is something called Descendants. They are from the very first purebred vampire, one to be born from the purest of the vampires and fed of both of them. They are told to have immense powers, able to control many, bring someone back from the dead, communicate with mother fate herself. No one has seen them for decades though. They are said to still be one or two somewhere, but no one knows.” This was all interesting, Whitebeard never having heard anything about this, that they were different ones.

“I’m sorry you get compared to those other ones, I must say most tales are about them, unfortunately, I now realize.” Ace gave a nod. “Y-yeah. Most rumors though… are about the wrong side of the real- umm- creature. Werewolves, mermaids, fairies, and spirits.” That was something he could imagine, as they probably were the ones to be seen most often. “But I have heard good things about fairies? They are helpers and bring healing powers.” Ace snorted. Fairies are _awful_. They bite- and they are poisonous- as well as just being mean.” That was something he would not have guessed. “But,” Continued Ace. “To your original question. A real vampire… we are a mix of vampire and what others called ghouls. You know, meat eaters, often being within groups of people. They are just vampires that eat.” Aha, that made sense. He felt as everything he knew about supernatural beings were wrong. Which weren't that surprising. Even they were described as being ruthless savages that killed and fought all.

He looked at his son. “I can imagine most are portrayed wrong. But I need to ask. Mermaids, what are they like?” Ace gave a chuckle. “There are two types. Groups of killers, or sirens. But sirens make more sirens. They lure you to them and takes you down in the water, making you a part of them. A few is nice though.” That made sense. But he didn't know they sometimes were in groups. However, a group of killer mermaids did probably massacre their victims.

Whitebeard moved a hand to rest behind Ace’s back. “I would love to hear more of these beings, to know what is a lie or not, true rumors or not. This is interesting and I’m glad you told me. I had no idea.” Ace chuckled. “I can probably tell more later.” Whitebeard nodded. “I get that. You don't need to push yourself to tell anything you don't want to. But know that I will never judge you for it.” It had Ace smile and nod, looking comfortable.

The world was a weird place, even more so as all he knew about the superstitious were wrong. He would tell Marco that Ace, or vampires in general, were the so-called ghouls. They ate meat, human meat. It didn't bother him, he was just glad to get to know his son better, also wanting to make him feel more comfortable with them, not be afraid to be judged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed_
> 
> _This might have been somewhat messy, but I hope it was readable. This is more to set things for later and a small teaser on what to come_
> 
> _I hope this was something you wanted, CrackPairingsRule. But I will make more scenes of Ace settling as things progress_
> 
> _If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love hearing them_
> 
> _And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going_
> 
> _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_
> 
> _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


	7. Black Heart Scene: Telling Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is another one shot_
> 
> _As the title says, this will be about Ace telling his friends about him being a demon_
> 
> _This was a request from Fantasylovermagi_
> 
> _I hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don't need to.” Ace looked at Eustass, who looked worried on his behalf. “Yeah. I mean, Mihawk knows something is up. The demons won’t answer him or speak with him, because they know he’s my friend, and I’m a prince. And those necklaces; they hurt.” Eustass had gotten more of things to protect him against demons, and had one time forgotten about it as he put it in his pocket, and that had really hurt. And he had been close to them, before they thought he wanted space, which he didn't want. So they must be friends still, and Eustass said they were worried, but the other had also said he had asked them to be a bit away, as Ace was going through a lot right now, which was true.

Eustass looked at him. “What if they take it bad? Mihawk must have more of that necklace protection shit. Maybe even a tattoo.” Ace shook his head. “Tattoos don't hurt us. I asked Marco; tattoos can hurt angels and keep demons from possessing, but just that.” Eustass frowned. “Hurt angels?” Ace shrugged. “Angels can be like really mean apparently.” Eustass blinked. “Okay. We need to have a long and serious talk one day; you need to tell me about all this things and what's real or not.” Ace chuckled. “I will. Oh! You should meet death; he’s really nice. The others aren't as nice.” Eustass blinked. “Woah! Woah! The four Horsemen are real?! Aren't they just here when the world goes to hell?!” Ace shook his head. “No. They are around. Maybe you can meet him, he’s old as dirt according to Thatch, and was the first thing made; before God and everything.” Eustass nodded. “Huh. Cool. I also think the others are here soon. Why don't you wait in your room, while I check that they don't have any necklaces or shit?” Ace chuckled. “Can you stop saying shit? It makes me chuckle.” Eustass laughed. “Never! I like it! And also, what if they react bad? Mihawk obviously have things to fend of demons.” Ace chuckled. “Believe it or not, the High Lords are like really fond of me, and want to fix the misunderstanding at the start, so they are close by, some of them. Same with Marco. They’re worried.” Eustass chuckle. “Should have realised. Now go to your room! I saw them in the window. Sho!” Ace chuckled as he left, going to his room and closing the door.

“So, why are you hiding here?” Ace jumped, turning around with a small yelp, seeing Marco there with a raised eyebrow. “Marco! You scared me! Why are you here?” Marco chuckled. “It was the only way to keep the others out of the house, yoi. They are worried for you. Why are you here? Shouldn't you meet with your friends?” Ace chuckled, moving to sit on the bed beside Marco. “I am. But, Mihawk has gotten more of the demon protection things, and they still really hurt. So Eustass is making sure they don't have any.” Marco nodded. “Make sense, yoi.” Ace nodded and moved to lean against Marco, head resting on his shoulder. “I’m worried, Marco. What if they don't believe me? What if they don't like me?” He heard Marco giving a breath, hand moving to hold around him and head to be on top of his. “They are your friends, yoi. They won’t stop liking you. And it’s as you said; they've always wanted a demon friend. Now they have a demon that's the prince of hell friend. I’m sure it will go fine, and if not, I’m here, and the rest are close by.” Ace gave a breath. It meant a lot to him that they cared so much, as he was nervous about this.

It was just a minute later that the door opened and Eustass stood there, not looking surprised to see Marco there. “Of course you're here. It’s fine Ace, they said they don't have any on them.” Ace nodded and stood up, going to prepare himself for this. He didn't feel anything, so he was sure Eustass spoke the truth. He gave a small goodbye to Marco as he walked out with Eustass, wondering what would happen. As soon as he was out of the hallway and a step inside the living room again, it wasn't even a second before he was engulfed in a hug by Perona. “Ace! I missed you so much!” He blinked as he moved to hug back, seeing the rest sitting in seats in the living room, Law giving a snort. “Yeah, school’s not the same without you. I wished I could stop going to school.” Mihawk lifted an eyebrow at Law. “Oh, drop out of school? Who’s not gonna be a doctor then?” Law gave a glare back. “I am only going to school to become a doctor! Not because I like it!” Zoro and Brook rolled their eyes with Mihawk. Ace had actually missed the bickering they did.

When Perona finally let go, she moved to sit beside her brother, Ace sitting down in the sofa next to Eustass. “So,” Started Mihawk. “Metal boy said you had something to tell us. And I swear, it better have something to do with the police showing up at my door and making my parents believe I have a drug addict friend or some shit. Like fuck, they searched both my and Perona’s room! All because the police wanted to ask about a friend of mine. Damn overreacting parents.” Perona waved her hand at him. “Ignore him. They found his stash of illegal movies, music, and just regular porn. He’s just grumpy.” Mihawk gave a puff. “They took my PC!” Perona shook her head. “Oh, and if mom or dad ask you; we’re reading for an English test that's tomorrow, a test about the importance of commas and colons.” Ace blinked. “Wait. That test was a year ago. I had that.” Perona nodded. “Yes. But we hid it. So when they want proof we were reading for a test, we have a test to show.” Ace blinked. “That is genius!” All of them nodded.

Mihawk sighed. “Anyhow. Acey, what the hell is going on? Why did I even need to take away my damn charm! It’s just a charm! And the police incident? Why did they think someone had hurt you?” Ace sighed. “Well, you see, uh. I kinda… got stabbed? By some random dude?” All of the occupants, aside from Eustass, blinked. Zoro snorted. “Yeah, real funny Ace. But seriously, the fuck happened?” He had forgotten how much they sweared, no wonder Eustass did the same. Ace shrugged. “No, really. See, I still have the scar.” Ace moved to sit a bit up, lifting his shirt and showing off the scar he had on his stomach and midriff, it being long, wide, and really showing he had been stabbed by a sharp and big knife. Law whistled. “You can’t fake that. Were you kidnapped too? Police said you were gone.” Ace took a breath. Well, it was now or never. “I kinda had, a few weeks prior managed to summon a devil, and kinda sold my soul, and now I’m kinda a demon myself.” The occupants blinked again, Mihawk giving a snort. “Yeah, real funny. This pendant would have lit up. It only does when a demon is close. And would you see; it’s not!” Ace blinked, seeing the pendant Mihawk was referring too. “Oh! No, that won’t shine unless I want it too. Let’s see, I was taught this.” He didn't want to actually suddenly change into his demon form, so he moved his hands up and concentrated as he snapped his finger, being learned if he did that, he would get his aura to show and that was a demon thing.

He watched as the pendant started to light up, in a blinding fashion, Mihawk needing to place his hands around it as Ace snapped his fingers again, making it stop glowing. Mihawk blinked at the pendant, before at him. “Okay. How the hell!? I know you couldn't have faked that! This always work. Are you really a demon?! You look human.” Ace nodded, giving a look to Eustass that nodded, Ace standing up and changing to his demon form, seeing the pendant shine through Mihawk’s pocket, all of them shocked. “Holy fucking god.” Said the occupants in unison. Ace stayed in his demon form for a few seconds, before turning back. “We have two forms; a human one, and demon one.” Mihawk looked at him shocked. “You sold your soul and became a demon when you died?! Why the fuck won’t they show up for me then!” Ace fidget a bit. “I was lucky, sorta. And, the reason for that… That you haven't gotten any demon to show. I, um, I am kind of, possibly, maybe, the prince of hell…” The others blinked. “How. How does that even work. Prince? What about the devil?”

Ace took a breath and explained how hell worked, how there had been a devil before Whitebeard, and how Whitebeard had changed it, also explaining about the high lords and how everything worked. When he was done, the others looked shocked and trying to comprehend this. “Wait wait wait. How does you automatically become the prince?! Why did the devil accept you?!” Ace tried to figure out how to tell without sounding pitiful. “I was kind of pure, and if you're pure, it won’t be a demon showing up, but prince of hell will show up.” Mihawk frowned. “But, you're the prince of hell! How can you make a deal with yourself?!” Ace sighed, and before he could speak, Eustass did. “Because Ace is bonded to the prince of hell. The prince took a liking to him, and Ace died so the prince bonded with him to keep him alive.” Mihawk blinked, looking at Ace. “You lucky son of a brat. You're bonded with the prince of hell?! Can we meet him?!” Ace had to say he didn't see a reason not too. He looked towards his bedroom. “Marco!” He expected Marco to come walking from the bedroom, and Ace would explain how Marco was the prince and change to show it. But, Maco seemed to have a better plan and appeared in a burst of flames, in his demon form, turning to his human one after a second, making sure everyone got a look at him. “You called, yoi.” Ace chuckled. “You could have just walked out of the bedroom, Marco.” Marco shrugged. “If I did that, I would need to explain and show my demon form, this saves time.”

He could see everyone being shocked and Ace just chuckled at them. Marco turned and looked at the others, sending a look at Mihawk. “You know, your constant tries to get a demon to summon, makes my demons scared, so I would appreciate if you stop, yoi.” Mihawk blinked. “Excuse me. _I_ scare them?!” Marco hummed. “Not you in person, but the fact you're a friend of Ace, who is my mate, make them scared. They're scared of my wrath, yoi.” Mihawk blinked. “Well, this is awesome. Demons are _scared_ of me! I love my life.” Ace chuckled. “They're more scared of me than you.” Mihawk shrugged. “Meh, same thing. So, hows hell? Can we visit?” Ace tried to think as he looked at Marco. “Can they?” Marco hummed. “It would need to be planned, yoi. They need a shield of a kind, or else the pressure will crush their insides and make their brain drip out of their noses.” Mihawk nodded. “Got it. You know, you can speak without sounding like the devil.” Ace laughed. “No! You need to meet the devil! He’s _so_ kind! Marco’s the mean and stern one!” All of them blinked. “The devil is kind? What’s next? God is evil?” Marco hummed. “Well…” Before Marco could continue, Mihawk moved his hand out. “Oh come on! You can’t be serious!” Marco just shrugged.

Ace looked at the 5 people in his living room. “So, it’s okay? You don't mind me being a demon?” Mihawk blinked, and before the man could speak, Law did. “Why the hell wouldn't we be okay with it?! It’s amazing!” The others nodded. “Yeah, Ace. We all missed you. We were terrified when the police came.” Said Perona, and Mihawk nodded with that. “It’s really cool. And as long as you're happy and fine, that good for me. This is just a huge plus. I’m friend with the prince of hell, amazing.” Mihawk then blinked. “Wait. Is this the reason I couldn't use those protective shit? Because it reveals you and you wanted to tell?” Ace shook his head. “Actually no. Those things work, but it also hurt like really really bad. It feels like being stabbed in the heart over and over.” Mihawk blinked. “Oh. I didn't know that. So that's the reason Eustass have been throwing my charms away.” Eustass nodded. “Yah. I've known for a while. Also, you should ask about Luffy and Sabo.”

Mihawk blinked. “Ace usually doesn't like that.” Ace gave a breath. “I met them. They're not in hell, but heaven. But Marco managed a meeting. They are really happy. Just that makes me glad. And I know they weren't in pain; they died in their sleep.” Ace had been worried his brothers had burned to death or chocked and been in pain, but that wasn't the case. Mihawk blinked. “ _That_ is amazing! Even I’m glad by that! Luffy was a bit of airheaded for my taste, but Sabo was awesome.” Ace chuckled. That was true, Luffy was a bit airheaded, but Ace still loved him so much. Marco then hummed as he looked at the occupants. “So. Who would like to meet some high lords, yoi? A few of them are close by.” Zoro stood up. “Yes! Get them here! It sounds so awesome!” The others agreed, and Marco did a small motion with his hand and some of the high lords appeared, all of them in their demon form. He could remember it being Thatch, Izou, Haruta, and Rakuyo. They stayed a bit in their demon form before changing to their human one. The occupants started to look at them and ask a lot of questions, really interested in this. As they were busy with that, Eustass punched him in the arm. “See. Told you it would go fine.” Ace nodded, giving a smile to the other. “Yeah, you did. Thanks for being here.” Eustass chuckled. “Don't be cheesy. I will always be by your side.” Ace chuckled, feeling happy when Marco moved to him and moved an arm around him, leaning onto him. Just glad things was fine, the others was fine with him being like this, and was still his friends. It meant the world to him.

Ace was happy. Everything was somehow fine, he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed_
> 
> _The people in this is probably ooc, but I hope it was still good_
> 
> _If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love making things other want_
> 
> _And I love feedback and it is what keeps me going_
> 
> _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ [_@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_
> 
> _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ [ _https : / / discord . gg /6hzMhbR_ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	8. RitW One Shot: Stomach Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is another One Shot, this one from the story Roses in the Waves  _
> 
> _ This will be a bit about Ann’s recovery with the early starvation and making her eat healthy again, as well as some issues with that  _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy  _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

 

Ann smiled at Thatch, the chef placing a plate of food in front of her. Today would be the first day she actually ate solid food, not the drink she had gotten. She had eaten a bit now and then, just bananas though, but Thatch believed it was time to try this. She was supposed to start in the morning, but things had come in the way and Luffy has been fidgety, so it wasn't until the evening they could do it, Thatch telling he didn't want her in any kind of stress. It wasn't anything big she got, just some bread without the crust, bland food, and a sugar kake piece if she wanted something sweet. 

It all tasted really good, and she ate a bit now and then as she was feeding Luffy his evening meal, Ann managing to eat almost everything, just half the sugar kake left. It had Thatch happy, so Ann was sure she was doing fine. She had managed to get it all down in just 10 minutes.

She didn't stay out too long and headed to her room, placing Luffy down in his crib, Ann needing to rock him some to make him go to sleep. As Luffy was asleep, she stayed a bit up, having told she could help around with small things, and had been handed some paperwork, just easy things to look over to get a feeling on how things were on the boat. She was really enjoying it here and overjoyed she was allowed to stay, and she wanted to help around the best she could. It was a bit harder because of Luffy, be she was sure it would go fine.

But, after reading things over for about 5 minutes, Ann moved a hand to her stomach as it was starting to hurt. Just a dull pain, which she tried to ignore. It had been a while since her stomach hurt, and told herself it was normal, she had just eaten not long ago. It had been a bit more than she usually ate the last days. But, when the pain didn't subdue and only got worse, starting to  _ really hurt _ , she moved to stand up, thinking of lying a bit down in bed, that had helped before. But, as soon as she stood up, the pain got more intense, Ann moving a hand to her mouth as she felt nauseous. That was something she hadn't before. 

Before she could think of what to do, she felt her stomach churning and she ran outside, now thankful her door was almost next to the railing, moving her head over it as she threw up, hands clutching the railing. Oh how she hated throwing up. As it subdued quickly, she barely managed a breath before she felt her stomach churning again, pulsating and throbbing in pain even worse than before. When she felt bile starting to from and churn in her stomach as she was sure she would throw up again, she felt hands move to her head and moving her hair out of the way, holding it up as a hand started to stroke her back, trying to comfort her as she lost her stomach contents, the pain not letting up in her stomach and abdomen. 

When she managed to breathe again, she used one hand to hold on the railing as the other went to her stomach, hoping the pain would go away. “Ann, are you okay?” Ann shook her head, looking at Haruta who had a worried look. “N-no. My stomach  _ really hurts. _ ” Ann closed her eyes and felt a whimper leave her as her stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. She felt Haruta move to stand beside her with an arm around her. “Let’s get you to Bay. This can’t be good.” Ann agreed, but still. “B-but Lu-” Ann cut off with a groan, feeling herself wanting to just curl together as her stomach throbbed. “Luffy, h-he’s alone.” She saw Haruta shaking her head. “No, let’s get you to Bay first, I will tell a nurse to watch him.” Okay, she could go with that. 

Ann leaned on Haruta walked, sometimes stopping as her stomach just throbbed in pain. When they got to the infirmary, she could hear Haruta yelling something out, before helping her lie on a bed, Ann instantly laid down, hands on her stomach as she did her best to curl together, just hoping it would help, she just needed something to stop the pain. She could faintly hear Haruta and Bay talking, mostly hearing blood rushing in her ears and head. Her stomach  _ hurt so bad. _ She opened her eyes, not sure when she closed them, when she felt someone holding on her shoulder, seeing Bay there. “Is it your stomach?” Ann just nodded, closing her eyes as her stomach throbbed, and she gave a whimper. It was only a few seconds later when she felt arms helping her sit the best she could up, seeing Bay in front of her, holding something. “This will be a bit uncomfortable, just bear with me. When I say swallow, you  _ need _ to swallow.” She didn't know why, but just wanted the pain away and nodded; she was sure Bay knew what she was doing.

She felt shocked when she felt a the doctor put something up her nose, before she felt something going down her throat as she coughed, before she heard Bay tell her to swallow, her doing it, and the coughing feeling disappeared. She was then let back down, curling together as she saw Bay using a few things with whatever was in her nose and down her throat. She did feel worried when Bay got a look of shock on her face, before she injected something into the thing in her nose, Ann just hoping it would help. “Just do your best to breathe, Portgas. I will give you something more soon, this first one just need to work.” Ann just nodded, just hoping the pain would go away. 

\---x---

Thatch sat in the meeting room, enjoying a calm evening as he was due on the night shift in three hours, from midnight and out, and a few was up with him, which was a few from here and there, Pops, Marco, and Izou. It was nice, and he had the nightshift with Marco- the most boring one to have it with- but it was fine, Haruta was out too, although she was off at 3am. As he was about to maybe grab a small snack for them, the door burst open and Whiskey stood there, looking out of breath and Luffy in her arms. “Thatch, Bay wants you in the infirmary  _ now _ .” He was about to ask why, when the nurse motioned to the door. “ _ Now! _ She said  _ NOW! _ ” That had him moving, understanding it was serious. 

He did notice the nurse moving Luffy to be with Izou, before running with him. “Whatever Portgas ate, no matter how small, Bay needs to know what.” He wanted to ask why, but decided to try and remember it as he would ask Bay. When they got to the infirmary, he noticed Haruta sitting on a bed that Ann laid in, looking to be in pain, curled together and groaning at times, as well as whimpering, really sounding to be in pain. What had happened? “Commander Thatch! Here now!” He walked over, seeing the doctor preparing different syringes, before she gave a serious look to him, handing a paper to him. “I just took this from her stomach.” When he read what it said, he felt his insides go cold. 

Her pH level was  _ way _ off, way too high; her stomach was eating itself, her stomach lining was fading. He had thought the woman’s stomach didn't suffer too much from not having food, but this was serious. “What did she eat?” Thatch used a second, just shocked. “Light bread with butter, no crust, bland food, and a bit of sugar kake. Nothing big or tough.” This was the worst thing that could have happened. He heard Bay give a swear. “I hope it’s only acute, not chronic. This was her first time with actual solid food?” Thatch nodded, helping the woman prepare neutralizing fluids, the doctor preparing intravenous fluids, to help make the pain go away. 

He moved first with the neutralizing fluids, him knowing how to deal with that. The Iv stuff Bay needed to do. He could see Haruta trying to comfort the woman, who was writhing in pain, curled together and eyes shut close. He was glad to see the woman had the nasogastric tube still in place, making so he could just inject the content directly into her stomach, hoping it would work fast. “What’s wrong with Ann?” Thatch shook his head. “Her stomach is damaged from early and drown out starvation. It can’t handle the food she got.” He saw Haruta moving a hand comfortingly on Ann's back who whimpered. “Was that why she threw up too?” Thatch blinked at the female commander. “She threw up?” Haruta nodded. “Yeah, twice. That was how I noticed. She looked just sick, but when she threw up the second time, it looked like she was in pain.” 

That had him give a breath. “Yeah, that’s why, and that’s good, that she threw up. Had she not, the acid in her stomach would have been even worse.” It was a good sign, her stomach tried to defend itself. When Bay was next to him and dealing with the Iv things, he was glad to have somewhat good news. “She threw up, twice, before the pain.” That had the doctor give a breath too. “Then it’s thankfully just acute.” It was, which was great. “But,” Started Haruta, “Isn't acute usually bad?” As Bay went to do some things, the chef gave a smile to the twelth commander. “Usually. Acute just mean it happened fast and will pass fast. This would either be acute or chronic, which would have meant she would be like this for a long time.” That had Haruta smile. “Oh, that sounds good. That she will be fine.” 

It was good and Ann would be fine. The young mother just needed help for a week or so to make her stomach slowly correct itself and getting used to process solid food. He would be sure to watch the woman the next days, just to make completely sure she was fine. For tonight, she would be here to settle her stomach and make sure this didn't make any injuries. It could have made ulcers, but he hoped not. He hoped her stomach lining was just inflamed from suddenly being overwhelmed. 

The chef moved a hand to Ann’s arm, giving a comforting look. “Feeling better, Ann?” The woman was still curled together, but her face looked calmer. Ann nodded, opening her eyes and looking at him with somewhat bloodshot eyes. “Yeah. Thank you. It’s still hurts, but not as bad.” That had him smile. “That's good. Did the pain come suddenly?” Ann nodded, her body relaxing more. “Yeah. It was just a dull one, then it felt like it was just churning and feeling like my entire stomach rolled around. I barely managed to get to the railing before I threw up. Then the pain really started and I threw up again.” That fit with this being an acute incident. Thatch stroked the woman’s arm, smiling at her. “Then you will be just fine, I promise. Just, less solid food for a few days, back on the drink, and a couple tablets before eating. I also want you to stay in the galley for an hour after eating, to just make sure you're fine.” 

The woman gave a smile, giving out a breath. “That's good. I was worried. Is Luffy fine?” Thatch gave a chuckle, glad to see the woman feeling better. “I can imagine you were. And he is fine, he’s with Izou. Now, Bay want you here for the night. Just in case. Izou and I will make sure Luffy is fine and we’ll come tomorrow as soon as Luffy wakes, I promise.” Ann gave a nod. “Okay, that’s fine. As long as Luffy is safe.” The chef smiled, clapping the woman on her arm. “He is. And you just relax, okay? Haruta can stay a bit if you'd like.” The woman smiled. “I would like that. But… isn't she on watch?” Thatch nodded. “She is. But, I can start mine earlier. You shouldn't be all alone, and she can make sure you're fine as Bay can’t be at your bedside all night.” Ann gave a smile, clearly wanting that. “Of course I’ll stay,” Said Haruta, moving her hand on Ann’s back. “I had planned to either way. You shouldn't be here alone.” Ann gave a thankful look to the female commander, staying half curled together. She felt better obviously, but the pain would last some hours. 

Thatch gave a pat to Haruta’s shoulder as he left, glad the commander would stay. As he moved away from the bed, the two females starting a chat up, he went over to Bay, telling what Ann had said, making the doctor glad this wasn't chronic, before she gave a stern look to him. “I have told you to always check the pH! This is why! The damage sometimes won’t show before they get solid food!” Thatch nodded, holding his hands up. “I know. I just thought since she reacted well to the nurturing drink, although she needed to take that slow since her stomach ached when she ate- or drank- a lot.” Bay sighed. “I understand. I would have thought she was fine myself, but this is why you should always check before you turn to solid food. Just in case.” Thatch nodding, agreeing completely with the doctor. This was on him, he should have checked and also notified the doctor before she let the woman start on solid food. 

He then headed out, going to the meeting room and hoping the ones there hadn't moved in worry and asked around. It had probably looked serious when the nurse had yelled for him to just go. And this was serious, the doctor didn't know what she had ate, and that was crucial to know to neutralise the acid in her stomach, making sure it wouldn't make any permanent damage. When he got to the meeting room, he was glad to see everyone there still, Luffy sleeping in Izou’s arms. As he opened the door, all eyes fell on him. “Thatch, what happened? Is Ann fine?” Started Izou, looking concerned, as everyone did. The chef nodded, moving to sit down next to his boyfriend. “She is now. I thought her stomach wasn't damaged from her being malnourished and starved. But it was, so her stomach started to eat itself, which is  _ extremely _ painful. But, thankfully, no matter how bad it sounds, it was just acute, and Ann will be fine. It could have been chronic and lasted for forever.” 

That had Marco and Pops nod, them knowing about Ann having been at an early stage in starvation, but the rest looked shocked. “ _ What _ ?!” Started Izou, quickly quieting a bit down as she didn't want to wake Luffy. “She has been starved?!” The chef nodded. “It happen often with mothers who have just enough food for their child, and they feed them, and not herself. I just thought it had been more extreme the last weeks, but it have just been drawn out for months, making this happen. But, she thankfully ran outside to puke over the railing, alerting Haruta that took her to Bay, and everything is now fine. Haruta is staying with Ann in the infirmary though, as Bay wants Ann overnight, just in case.” 

All of the occupants nodded, Izou giving a breath. “I want to be told these things. If anyone has been starved or anything. So we can help keep an eye out. But, will we have Luffy?” Thatch nodded. “We will have Luffy. I promised Ann we would go to her the moment he woke tomorrow. And you know we can’t disclose information like that. It’s private.” Izou knew and sighed as she nodded. Marco then spoke up, keeping his usual bored look. “I will have someone step in for your night watch, Thatch. Stay with Izou and just be available in case you're needed in the infirmary again, yoi.” The first commander then looked at the others that wasn't a commander, asking for a minute of privacy, looking at him when they were out. “Will Ann really be completely fine, yoi?” Thatch nodded. “She will. She will go back to her drink for a few days, and we need to do the transition to solid food slower, as well as she needs to take a few tablets before eating for about two weeks. She will make a full recovery and be even better than she was.” He sighed. “I should have checked though, if her stomach was really ready for solid food, but thought it would since she didn't have issues with the drink anymore. But, that wasn't the case.”

Izou frowned. “What do you mean? Have she had any trouble with the drink?” Thatch really needed to shut his mouth at times, he couldn't back out now. “She did. The first glass she had two weeks ago, the medium one. One full glass like that was too much for her; her stomach ached. So, I started with less and she reacted really well, the reason I thought it would go just fine. Bay has already lectured me. She has told that I always should check.” That had the others nod, Pops looking at him. “Is there anything we could keep an eye out to know if she’s not ready?” Thatch sighed. “Not really, not by just looking at her. To know if her stomach can handle it, we need to test her stomach acidity. If one has been starved, the acid will slowly make the stomach more fragile as the lining is damaged over time. And when she then eats solid food that needs to be broken down by acid, much more and denser than what it has been in long, the strain makes it worse, and the acid is slowly eating away her actual stomach.” He then sighed. “But, she will stay extra long after eating, just so we can be sure it is fine. Her stomach will cramp, churn, and just be painful if it can't handle it, as well as she will throw up, her body trying desperately to save itself. Any signs of it going bad will be visible within an hour, usually after half an hour.” 

That had them nod, Thatch glad they would help keep an eye out. Izou then stood up. “We should probably put Luffy in his bed; he’s tired.” Thatch nodded, and a last look at Marco had him leave, sure he could and that things will be fine. 

When morning came, they went to the infirmary with the baby when the clock was just past 7, Ann still asleep with Haruta in the bed too. Neither him or Izou had the heart to wake them, so they just stayed a bit away until they woke, which wasn't long. Ann looked much better and was fine, also glad Luffy was fine. Bay did one last check on the woman before she let Ann out, them heading to breakfast. Thatch told the woman that for today, she would not eat anything solid. They would slowly start tomorrow, and he would give her a couple pills before she ate, which helped the acid to be kinder on her stomach lining. And, that if she had  _ any _ pain, no matter how weak, in her stomach, that she needed to tell. The woman agreed and they slowly started to introduce solid food back to her.

After 4 days, after she had had dinner, which consisted of some solid food, she had suddenly gotten an unsure look on her face, making those at her table react, Izou being the closest and asking if she was fine. Ann had shook her head a bit, before slowly answering with a hand on her stomach. “I don't know. I feel nauseous.” It had him move to check on the woman, seeing Izou getting his attention as his boyfriend moved closer to the woman, Marco and Pops also looking worried. As he was just a few feet away, on his way to ask if the woman was fine, when she gagged as she turned away from the table, Izou quickly moving Ann’s hair away as she vomited, making everyone on the tabe much more worried. As she had retched, she coughed a bit and Marco clapped her on her back, just telling things were fine, keeping their calm and not panicking. 

When the woman calmed down, getting her breath back, Thatch made a motion so a couple on duty started to instantly clean the puke up, before the smell got too bad or it made any marks on the floor, him moving a hand to Ann’s shoulder, Izou just keeping his hands in her hair in case, stroking it a bit. “How do you feel, Ann?” He asked with a comforting look, Ann giving a nod as she drank some juice to get the taste away. “I feel fine. I was just nauseous. I feel fine now.” He clapped her on her shoulder. “That's good. It can be a side effect from the pills; they can make your body be on alert and just panic and overreact. If you feel no pain you're most likely fine.” That had the woman take a breath, moving her hand through her hair. “That sounds good. I feel no pain, and I’m not nauseous anymore.” 

That was good and it had him look at the others on table the table. “She’s fine. Just a side effect. No pain means her stomach just overreacted.” They all nodded and looked revlied, but Pops still asked the woman to see Bay, just in case, and not taking no for an answer. She went and Bay said the same. Ann was fine, her stomach overreacted. It was good to be sure, and calm everyone. Pops was glad she was fine and told the woman he just needed to be sure she was fine. They didn't want any more incidents like the one earlier and have her stomach almost damage itself badly. Ann understood it and just waved it off, glad to be sure herself. 

They didn't have issues after that, and after 2 weeks, Ann could eat solid food as an entire meal. Thatch did say that if she would eat heavy things, meaning rich in protein or any citrus rich food, to take a couple tablets in case, at least the first months. Ann had nodded and said she would, also mentioning she was sure they all would help her, which they would. 

Things had gone fine, thankfully, and things seemed fine now. He would still keep an eye out, as well as all of them in case the woman’s stomach reacted again, which could happen. But, for now, Ann was fine and Thatch would make sure to always test and keep Bay updated when dealing with anyone that had been in a situation they were starved, all of the other commanders and Pops’ agreeing too and would help keep an eye out. Things were going fine for them and their new addition to their family. Still a lot to work on, the woman had such big burdens, but they were doing their best and she was settling perfect with Luffy. 

He was sure everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _ And that's the one shot, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This was just an update on how starvation, even if a mild but drawn out one, on how it could have a serious effect. Many people with anorexia unfortunately damages their stomach completely and they do small steps to get used to solid food, but some never able to eat protein rich things, just able to eat mild and bland food  _
> 
> _ If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love hearing others ideas _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _   You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	9. Black Heart Scene: Tips for Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter _
> 
> _ This is also a one shot from Black Heart and after Ace has gotten a bit more comfortable around everyone and mentions some ideas in his head _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Ace looked at Thatch when he gave a sigh as he came into the room, Ace already seated on the couch in what could best be described as a living room with a TV. He still liked they had normal human things here, as the TV and even a phone, but it was more of a phone booth, and would you have guessed, the number to it was 666-666-HELL; Ace loved it so much and had laughed for almost an hour straight. What made it more fun was how the others didn't know 666 was a number connected to the devil, making them join in on the laughing. It was clear the high lords, or even Marco and Whitebeard, didn't really know what humans thought and knew about the devil and hell, and had asked him about things, and Ace had promised to bring back some pictures and such on different ideas on how the devil looked and what they thought or knew about it. 

Ace was starting to enjoy it here and getting to know everyone better, the reason he had a feeling something was wrong as Thatch looked tired and irritated. “Thatch, are you okay?” The man sighed as he sat down. “Yeah. Just some runaways from my level. And I’m not sure if they should be brought back when they appear again, after being killed.” Ace blinked. “What? You can be killed after dying?” Thatch blinked at him, sitting more up. “Oh, you don't know? We have, at rare times, people that manage to get out of the level they are in, but we have things to counter it, and that kills them. Their bodies just disintegrate or disappear in acid, before being sort of revived in one level down, which is much worse than where they were, and seeing as there's a reason they are in the level they were, it might be wrong for them to end up in a lower one, especially the first time. If they've done it more than once, they stay.” Ace blinked. That sounded interesting. “How about the level itself? I mean, aren't people tortured to death?” Thatch shook his head. “No. We can turn it up to kill everyone, but it will take time and they manage to hide behind each other or something. So some always survive when we do it. If they get close to the gate, where we have a sort of guardians that can kill their spirit, so many just lie half-dead as the beasts go and eat them up, sending them to the lowest level of hell.” This sounded really cool. Like in those games, like Dante's inferno or something! So cool.

“But,” Started Ace, “If when they are killed that they get to the lower level, why not open a way between the levels? And towards the gate? I mean, humans are usually greedy, right? So they will try and get to a better place, maybe from like level 7 to 6? Or 6-5? but they wont stop and just continue and either die on the way again or again, and the few who manage to get further and closer to the gate will have the spirit killing thing and just lie and wait for the misery to end when the beasts eat them, and then they are brought back to the lowest place, meaning they need to make the entire trip again. Wouldn't that make it more, I don't know, fair? Since they choose where to stop? And that should make less work for you? Won’t it? Oh! And those huge fish! I saw Namur feed them and they are  _ huge! _ Have a river between levels and they need to swim over it and there’s huge fish under you and eat you! Every human is afraid of dangerous waters! Like monsters in it and such! That would be a huge killer for so so many! Imagine just swimming and suddenly there this huge fish that goes RAWR!” Ace moved a bit back and threw his hands up as he roared, really enjoying imagining these things and just having fun. “And people are like screaming and it will make things even worse next time since they know monsters are in the water! Oh! Imagine some person managing to brainwash many and have them for a human bridge and the fish can just jump and do a flying thing and attack! And break the bridge! It will be a human- no FISH masacre!” 

Ace let out a laugh, enjoying the imagining. He always had a big imagination, even with morbid things. A trait Mihawk had always liked about him. When he looked at Thatch, the man sat shocked, blinking as his mouth was a bit open. Maybe Ace shouldn't have spoken; it was probably a stupid idea. “I- I’m sorry, I didn't mean to-” Ace didn't get a chance to explain as the man stood up and moved his hands to Ace’s shoulders. “That's an amazing idea! It would make things so much easier! And better! We need to tell Pops!” Ace tried to speak as Thatch moved a hand to drag him up. “I- no, I didn't mean it seriously. It was just nonsense.” Ace really didn't want to change anything, as Whitebeard and Marco had worked so hard to make things be like they are. Thatch shook his head as he looked at him. “Even so, that was amazing! Listen, if Pops doesn't like it, he will say he doesn't like it. I promise nothing bad would happen, even if he doesn't like it. But believe me; he will love it.” Ace really wasn't sure what to believe. “I- I don't know…” Thatch shook his head, keeping to hold his hand as the man started to walk towards the devil’s room. “Don't worry. Pops is nice. Oh! We need to try and get Marco to join!” Ace didn't know if that was a good idea, but knew Thatch wasn't that easy to stop when he was excited like this, so he decided to just go with it and take it when Thatch calmed down. 

When they passed Marco’s office room, Thatch said Marco really needed to join. Ace also had a feeling Marco joined mostly since Ace looked lost and unsure, just to make sure things were fine. Marco had tried to ask what was happening, and Ace didn't get anything out before Thatch went “No! You need to wait! It’s so amazing!” Ace had given an apology to Marco, sure this was just a stupid idea. Marco had given a comforting look and walked with him, Ace enjoying the calmness the man had. Marco would understand Ace didn't mean to bring this forward and change everything, it was just him telling a weird idea. They took a couple more of the high lords as they walked, just taking those they saw. 

When they got to the devil’s room, Whitebeard had a curious look as they barged in, Ace still being dragged by Thatch. “Pops! You need to hear this idea Ace had!” The man had blinked at them but looked interested. “What might that be?” Thatch pushed him forward, making Ace feel unsure as he was what everyone was looking at. “I- I didn't mean for it to be serious… I just imagined things…” Thatch moved and clapped him on the shoulder. “No no no! It was amazing!” Ace didn't know what to do, he didn't want to anger anyone. Before he or Thatch could say anything, Whitebeard spoke first. “Thatch, son, calm down. You're making Ace uncomfortable. Why don't we all just sit down and relax.” Thatch blinked and looked at him, just now seeming to realise he was uncomfortable. “Oh, sorry, Ace. Yes, let’s do that.” Ace felt a relieved breath leave him as he could sit down in a couch next to Marco, who moved a hand to be on his leg with a comforting look.

“So,” Started Whitebeard. “What is Thatch speaking about, Ace?” Ace gave a breath. “It- it really wasn't anything…” Thatch shook his head. “No no! It was really amazing! It would make everything so much easier! And so much less work!” Ace gave an unsure sound. “Um, I didn't mean it, it was just an idea for fun…” Ace could see Thatch on his way to speak, but Whitebead spoke first. “Thatch, relax. Don't be afraid to tell, Ace. Even if it was just an idea for fun. Many things here have been decided on that. And it’s just an idea as you said; no one will think anything bad about it.” The man gave a comforting look, and the fact Marco kept his hand on his leg helped. Maybe he could tell. It was as Thatch and Whitebeard said; it was just an idea. They didn't need to do it, and Ace didn't mean anything bad with it. 

Ace started to tell what Thatch had said, how the levels worked now, before explaining the idea with opening the levels, before telling why. As he was speaking, everyone seemed to be interested in the idea, making him feel more confident, making him find it enjoyable again, trying to think more of how hell had been portrayed in series, or games, or comic and such. So as he explained about his idea, he also added having like a medusa thing, a thing that makes people into stone, but not completely, only like frozen and can’t move, or have birds peck and claw at people, maybe even some really big ones, and they could feed the people to the baby birds, and fish things, and maybe even sharks, and to have Stefan run lose and just have fun. And pits of weak lava that just burn your skin off, it won’t kill you, just burn the skin off so you're just muscle left that the birds will eat on.

When he was done, Whitebeard gave a nod. “That does sound interesting. What was the idea to be after level 1? Before the door? There isn't much of anything there.” Ace blinked. “That's perfect! Just like, I don't know, make it like grey and ashy. And like a couple dead grey trees with birds in it that just is there to be nerve wracking. Oh! And like grey monster creatures that are like really big, and you can’t see them before they're like next to you, even though they are like super big! And they can like be a will or soul sucking thing, so people are like met with an empty path that seem easy, and their will is like ‘no! we can’t manage this! it’s pointless!’ and just feel weak, and if the manage to continue the huge monsters like eat them! And they don't have sharp teeth, like really un-sharp teeth!” He heard Marco chuckle. “Blunt, yoi.” Ace nodded. “Yes! Blunt teeth! Like a cow’s, so they don't puncture, but crush! So when someone thinks it will be an easy escape, and manage to continue despite the will sucking thing and they're almost at the end, and they are so happy and everything and BOOM! Huge monster who just crushes you and you're back to the bottom of hell!” Ace felt a laugh leave him as he made some motions, really enjoying making things up. 

Before anyone could speak or react to that, Izou had moved and hugged him, sending a look to Marco. “Do not let him get away, Marco.” Izou then moved his hands to Ace’s face and looked at him, making Ace unsure what was happening. “Look at him! He’s so cute and innocent, yet so dark and has amazing ideas! How can someone so cute have such ideas?!” Ace felt a small nervous laugh leave him. “Well. Most are from earth. Like, there is this tale where a prince searches for a woman he loves and all he has is a shoe. And people are like cutting of toes, heels, or just their feet to fit in the shoe, and the prince don't notice so a raven tells him as the raven pecks their eyes out. And then the lying women are forced to dance with burning metal shoes until they die. Oh, and that's a children tale.” Izou blinked at him. “Last time I was on Earth, if someone spoke about blood or killing, they were insane and everyone kept away from them. Everyone spoke like really nice and was courteous and did a lot to seem normal. What is Earth anymore?” Ace chuckled. “Yeah. Now, if you breathe loud, people throw chairs at you and tell you to shut up. If you walk slowly, you're the worst human alive, and people try and figure out how to kill you without going to jail. Earth is kinda fucked up.” Izou looked shocked. “Huh. I knew things have gotten a bit bad, but that is just weird.” Ace laughed. “Yeah. But still better than when you were killed for being able to read. I think it was worse before, it’s just other things are looked down upon now and people are more open and lying.” Izou nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.” 

Ace looked to Whitebeard when the man chuckled. “I like those ideas, Ace. Some we can’t do as we don’t have the means; like the will sucking monster; we don’t have it. But I am sure some from this room will try and make it a thing. I must say, I wouldn't have expected such ideas from you, Ace.” Ace shrugged. “...I like imagining things; it’s fun. I don't mind people in pain, they most likely deserve it.” Ace felt Izou moved to hug him. “He’s so cute! And so nefarious! He’s the perfect prince!” Ace didn't know how to respond to that, and was glad Marco spoke first. “I know how to pick the best ones, yoi. I did pick all of you.” Izou moved to give a pout to Marco, still somewhat hugging him. “You're the mean one, and Ace is the nice one.” Marco chuckled. “I’m fine with that, yoi. We did need some new blood here.” Izou chuckled. “Yes, we did. And you  _ desperately _ needed someone, Marco.” Ace heard Marco chuckle. “Maybe, yoi. Would you mind letting him go? You're making him uncomfortable.” Izou was quick to let him go with that, Ace giving a thankful look to Marco, moving to sit closer to him, the man moving a hand to his leg. “I also agree with Pops, yoi. We should try them out, to open the levels. It would be interesting.” Everyone in the room agreed and Ace felt glad they liked the ideas. 

“Oh!” Started Ace, clapping his hands. “We should place bets before we do! Like, which level is the first to move! The first to go beyond level 1! The first to be put back to the lowest place of hell!” Ace could see everyone blinking, before Izou leaned over him and pointed to Marco. “You lose him, we will make a new prince! Also, I bet on level 4 to move first; there’s a reason it’s called greed.” Ace chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere; i like it here and with Marco. I think I will bet on level 7; I can imagine they will just fight and kill, only to be killed themselves.” Ace saw the others thinking, before everyone placed their own bets, everyone sounding happy. As the high lords and devil were discussing which level would move first and why, he felt Marco move an arm over his shoulder, and brought him close, Marco having a smile. “You're just giving me more reasons to love you, yoi.” Ace chuckled. “What can I say? I’m likable.” Marco chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Marco knowing he wasn't used to the open affection around the others, or anyone. Ace had never really had had a boyfriend. But he loved every second of it. 

Ace leaned to rest in Marco’s arms, looking at the others who were discussing bets and where to place things, like where the fish would be., or how the monsters would look like, and everything, Ace piping in now and then. Ace was really enjoying himself here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the one shot, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This was just a cute one shot to show how Ace feels comfortable and even he gives out things to help hell move smother, which sounded like a cute scene, and hope you did too _
> 
> _ If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love hearing others ideas _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _   You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


	10. Suicidal One shot; Sabo admitted, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this one from Psychosis, where Sabo has a small relapse._
> 
> _There is no warning for suicide or such as there is nothing like that in this. Not all relapses are as serious as that, thankfully. Sometimes it’s just a small one, but still big, like this_
> 
> _Hope you enjoy_
> 
> _Read and relax_

_Hello everyone, here is another one shot, this one from Suicidal, where Sabo has a small relapse._

_There is no warning for suicide or such as there is nothing like that in this. Not all relapses are as serious as that, thankfully. Sometimes it’s just a small one, but still big, like this_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Read and relax_

 

 

 

Trafalgar gave a look to Sabo, half worried. “Sabo, I think for your own good, a short term stay in a mental health unit can be good for you.” Sabo blinked. What? “W-what? I- I don't want to be admitted again! I don't feel like that now! I-I-I-” Sabo didn't get more out as Trafalgar held a hand up. “No no, breathe, and let me explain.” Sabo tried to take a breath, giving a nod, scared to be admitted all over again. “It is not like last time. This is a mental health unit, not psychiatric hospital or ward.” Sabo blinked. There was a difference? “Isn't it- I mean, isn't it the same?” Trafalgar shook his head. “No. A mental health unit is a short-term unit for people who need a break to get stabilized, either because of medication change, or to get symptoms under control. This is entirely voluntary.” Sabo blinked. “V-voluntary?” Trafalgar nodded. “Yes. This is just a suggestion. If you say yes now, and then change your mind later today, tomorrow, or in 3 days, you can leave. I am just suggesting a stay for around 7 days; a week. If you want to go home before, you can. If you get to day 7 and don't feel like going home yet, you can stay for a bit more. This is all up to you, and only you. What I am hearing, is that you're stuck in your routines, and the best way to change them when it sounds like this, a short-term stay is the best. This place is located just some miles away from your home, in the woods with country like atmosphere. I am also in there every now and then, but it is just, at max, 10 people there, and more workers to help stabilize your symptoms and day. If you want to stay in your room, that's fine. If you want to eat out with everyone, that's fine. If you want to take a trip out, you can. Nothing here is forced or done against your will. All I am asking, is for you to try. You can go home if you don't want to stay there, or just stay a day.”

Sabo swallowed. “I- I can leave when I want to?” Trafalgar nodded. “Yes. You can discharge yourself whenever you want to. What do you think about this?” Sabo didn't know what to do. At first, he wanted to say no, but after a couple seconds, it sounded… good. Maybe he did need a break from his day. “I- I don't know. I mean- yes, it sounds good. But… I don't want to be stuck…” Trafalgar nodded. “I get that. But this is in no way close to the first time you were admitted. You couldn't leave then. You can keep your phone, you have a tv, and you can leave whenever you want. If you want to speak to everyone as usual, you can, but many uses this to relax and take a step away from their family and friends and not make them worry, or yourself feel guilty about it. Just relax.” Sabo nodded. It sounded… good. “Y-maybe. I mean, I think I want it…” Trafalgar nodded. “Then let’s try, okay? I will stay for the first bit, until I am sure you're in good care, and you can change your mind whenever you want to.” Sabo nodded. It sounds good. But still… “But- Pops? And the rest?” Trafalgar nodded. “If you want, I can call them and explain. Or you can. But you need to tell someone.” Sabo nodded. “Can… can you?” Trafalgar nodded. “Want me to do it now, or wait until we have spoken to the mental health unit and you are more sure?” Sabo blinked. That sounded better. “A-after? I don't want to worry them…” Trafalgar gave a comforting smile. “I am sure they will understand. They care about you and want your best. This is simply a suggestion I think would be good for you.” Sabo nodded. It did sound good, and maybe he did need a small break. Trafalgar gave a supporting smile to him. “Shall we leave? It’s just a short half hour drive.” Sabo nodded as he stood up, and then headed after Trafalgar and to his car. Sabo tried to take deep breaths the entire way. He could do this.

When they reached the place, Sabo was busy staring out on the open fields, and especially on some type of bull that looked extraordinary as it had long horns and fur. When the car stopped, Sabo didn't know what to feel. The place looked calm and relaxing. Not close to the ward he had been at. He could see some people sitting around a table through a window, seeming to be only patients as no one had on the white coats or outfits nurses and doctors had. Sabo did find that a bit weird, but would see when he got inside. He felt mixed about this. There was also a couple just on the outside to the left of the building, seeming to be on their way to start a walk. Could they just walk out? Just like that? It felt too good to be true. For now, Sabo needed to try and relax.

When they got into the place, it was quiet and calm, a couple speaking low in the living room looking area. It seemed nice at first glance. He followed Trafalgar to a room where they spoke first, filling out some forms, before Trafalgar got a nurse, a nurse Tifa, that would follow him to his room. Trafalgar said Tifa would go with him Sabo, but not him, telling he wouldn't be here for too long, but he was taken well cared of by Tifa. Sabo wanted to believe that himself. When he got to his room, he was glad to see it being a medium sized room, having the standard things. Tifa did speak a bit to him, before showing him around. They did run into Trafalgar again, and he had a clam look, which helped calm Sabo down a bit. This was all so new. But still, it felt like it could be good for hm.

\----x---

Whitebeard had a frown as he looked at the caller id, seeing it was from the hospital, from the psychiatric unit based on the number. He knew Sabo had an appointment today, and he hoped everything was going fine for his son. He dragged the green button over the screen to answer the call, trying to think of a reason for the hospital, most likely Trafalgar, called him. “Edwards Newgate,” He answered, as usual, trying to not sound worried. It was just a second later he heard Trafalgar speaking. “Yes hi, Mr. Newgate, it’s Dr Trafalgar calling, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Whitebeard shook his head, even though he knew he was speaking on the phone. “No, it's no worries. Are everything fine?” He heard the doctor hum. “Nothing is wrong, but not completely fine either. Young Sabo has just been admitted to a short-term stay, 7 days, at the westside bulwark unit. It is a voluntary unit, and this is just to stabilize Sabo, as I feel he could need to get away from the daily routines; he sounds stuck in them and his thoughts. First things first; any questions?”

Whitebeard had hundreds of questions but needed to find the logical and good ones. “Is there anything I can do to help with this? Or if I should take a step back.” Trafalgar hummed. “The only thing I can say you can do, is that Sabo needs some clothes- we didn't get to pack any as we just left for the unit. I suggest you know where this is, and if you want, I can meet you here and answer questions better.” That did sound good, and he voiced that, agreeing to be there within half an hour to 45 minutes, which would go fine. It was just a 10 minute drive, but it would take some time to pack. He gave a weak excuse to Marco that he had to leave and would explain later, before he went to Sabo’s room, packing most of his regular clothes, some of the electronics- so he had something to do- and a couple small things, like his favorite plushie. If Sabo needed anything more, he would gladly take extra trips to give it to Sabo. All he wanted, was for his son to be fine.

When he had everything ready and started the drive to westside bulwark unit, he had been right when it would take him up to 45 minutes, as he pulled up to the place after about 40 minutes and walking inside. He told the woman in the counter that he was here to meet Trafalgar, and was told to go to a room number and wait there, which he did, carrying the bag with things for Sabo. While Whitebeard had never been here before, he knew about the place and what good reputation it had for being a calm place. For Sabo to get admitted here, was the best place, better than a few others not that far away either. This was the calmest place, being entirely voluntary, not places where they used force. Whitebeard also decided he would tell Marco and Curiel about this first, before the rest. He knew Ace would be worried, but maybe he could come visit once here. Sabo might only be admitted here for around a week, but visits would probably mean a lot to the young blond. Sabo might be 19 years old, but he would always be Whitebeard’s son, one of his newest additions, but still a part of his family.

Whitebeard sat in the room for about 10 minutes before the door opened and Trafalgar came inside. “Sorry for the wait, there was another patient I knew here and he wanted a chat.” Whitebeard shook his head. “No worries. How’s Sabo doing?” The doctor moved to sit down on a chair on the other side of the small table in the room. “Good when I last saw him, about 25 minutes ago as he went with the nurse that will be with him today, and probably most days. He seems a bit overwhelmed, but it is common to be that the first day.” That was good to know, and he was sure Sabo would be well taken cared of here. “Why did he get admitted, if you can tell.” Whitebeard knew about the patient confidentiality, especially as Sabo was an adult. Trafalgar gave a sigh, moving to look through some papers. “He mentions being a lot alone during the day, especially now that Ace is back on the dancing team, and just going through the same thoughts, bad ones, for day after day, not able to do things he used to, like drawing, painting, or writing. I would suggest to see if there are any activities he could join, those here can help check that too, so he has something during the day. It is nothing you've done wrong, or any of the others in the family, this can happen.” That was good to know, that it wasn't any of their faults, but he still felt bad he hadn't noticed.

Trafalgar then motioned to the bag he had next to himself. “Is that the bag with the clothes?” Whitebeard nodded, moving to hand it over, when the man held his hand up. “Why don't I go and get Tifa- the nurse who’s with Sabo- and she can follow you to him and ask if he maybe want a small visit?” Whitebeard nodded, liking that idea, and it also opened for a question. “Would it be fine to visit later too? I am sure Ace would enjoy to say hi to Sabo.” Trafalgar chuckled.  “Of course he can. You, or they, can’t just sit out in the living room, since there is other patients here, so you need to be in Sabo’s room. But anyone can visit, hopefully no more than 4 at a time; small rooms.” That made sense and he nodded, and Trafalgar moved to head out of the room, quickly coming back with a nurse in tow, who held her hand out to him. “Hi, I’m Tifa. You would like to visit Sabo I heard?” Whitebeard nodded as he lifted the bag a little. “Yes. I have some things for him too.” Tifa smiled at him. “He will appreciate it. Follow me, and I’ll hear with him if he wants a small visit or not. Not everyone wants as it’s overwhelming at the start, so don't take it bad if it happens.” Whitebeard nodded. He knew that and would understand it if Sabo didn't want to see him. Whitebeard could, and would, come back later.

It was a big place, shaped like a square with a square out area in the middle for the smokers and those who wanted some fresh air without actually going out of the building. It was a nice place.

\---x---

Sabo didn't know what to do right now. He felt overwhelmed and lost. He was at a new place, and he still wasn't sure how things would be. He still had his phone but wasn't sure if that was a fluke or not. It probably was. The nurse had left some minutes ago, telling she would let him calm down a bit in peace, and she would return soon. It was probably to check in with the upper ones that she could take what she needed to. This was all so much, so overwhelming and new, and scary.

When there was a knock at the door, Sabo sat silent for a couple seconds, before the person knocked again. Did he need to say ‘come in’? That sounded weird, but maybe he should just try, maybe the person was trying to be courteous. “C-come in…?” Sabo managed to get out, and as he had, the door opened and the nurse came back into the room, closing the door behind her. “How is it going? I hope you feel better.” Sabo nodded slowly, not sure what to expect. The nurse, Tifa if he remembered, moved a hand to motion to the door. “There is someone here, Whitebeard, wondering if you want a visit. He has some clothes and such with him too, but if you don't want to, I can give you the bag and Whitebeard can come back later.” Sabo blinked, taking those words in. Did she say…? “I- I yes, I w-would. I can… I can have visits?” Tifa quickly nodded, having a calm and supporting look. “Of course. You can have as many as you want over. Although I would advise to not have more than 4 at once, the rooms here a small. You can ask friends and family if they want to visit, I am sure Whitebeard brought your phone charger.” That had Sabo dumbfounded, using some seconds to respond. “W-wha- I can have my phone?” Tifa frowned a bit, seeming confused. “Of course you can, Sabo. What do you believe this place is like?” Sabo didn't know what to say, but before he could, Tifa shook her head. “We can take that later. I am sure Whitebeard would like to come in now. You want me to stay, or to come back later?” Sabo swallowed, trying to think how this would be like. “A-alone, if possible.” Tifa nodded. “That's fine. I’ll be back in half an hour. A short visit is best the first day; this is all overwhelming.” Sabo nodded, and the nurse walked to the door and opened it, saying something and Sabo felt himself smile when he saw Whitebeard come through the door and into the room, Tifa closing the door behind him.

“Hi, Sabo.” Started Whitebeard, and as Sabo realised Whitebeard was really here, and Sabo was really here, admitted to a psych ward again, he couldn't help it when his emotions decided to take over and he started crying. Whitebeard didn't seem to react much; which Sabo was glad for. The man just got a kind look, moving to sit down in the chair close to his. “I can only imagine you're overwhelmed, Sabo. I hope this helps; I brought some things from home.” Sabo nodded. He wasn't outright bawling, just some tears that fell from his eyes. He moved a hand to dry them, before moving to open the bag, having a feeling the man had put something special in. When Sabo had opened the zipper, he couldn't help but smile as he took his plushie out, glad Whitebeard had brought that. “You brought Momoo.” Whitebeard nodded as he had a smile, Sabo bringing a hand up to dry a couple tears again as the man spoke. “I did. Having something familiar could help, I thought at least.”

Sabo nodded, looking at the plush. “Thank you. I really like it. Probably childish, but I like it.” Pops gave a chuckle. “No no, child. It’s not childish. You have your favorite things. A plush is by no means childish.” Sabo just gave a nod, glad the man thought so. It wasn't silent for long as Whitebeard spoke again. “How are you feeling this far? I know it’s barely been two hours, but you still have an opinion I guess.” Sabo started a nod, before he sighed. “I don't know… It’s so much. I don't know the rules here, or anyone… I don't know if I want to be here.” Pops moved a hand to his leg, giving a supporting smile. “And that's fine. You're unsure. But I trust Dr Trafalgar. If he thinks you might need a stay here for a bit, then I think you should try. If you want to, you can leave with me now.” Sabo was still torn between what he wanted, but this still sounded good. “I- I-” a sigh, “I think I want to try.” Pops nodded. “That's good. And if you change your mind, call, okay?” Sabo nodded, and Whitebeard gave a smile to him, before moving to stand up. “But I think I need to leave. I can come back tomorrow, maybe even bring Ace if you want.” Sabo nodded. Maybe he should do that. “Yeah, maybe. I would like that. I don't want him to worry too much.” Pops chuckled at him. “And that's fine, but don't worry yourself. See you tomorrow, son.” Sabo nodded and said goodbye, before the man walked out the door, leaving Sabo alone.

As Sabo was alone, he looked down at his plushie, trying to think where to place him. It was a plush of a sea cow from a little bit weird series, but Sabo really liked it, naming it Momoo. As Sabo looked around, he think he found a perfect place and moved to place the plush on the bed, making so it sat and looked at the door. “You'll help keep a watch, right?” There wasn't an answer- of course- but Sabo still believed Momoo would help out with this all. For now, Sabo needed to try and relax and get more info.

\---x---

Sabo had been here for 3 days now, and he had been in his room all the time, save for meals. A couple he had taken in his room as he felt overwhelmed by so many people. Sabo still wondered how he was so okay with the huge family, but the people here got too much. Maybe it was because he didn't know them. It still felt weird. Sabo was normally a social person, but now he couldn't bear the thought. Maybe he really needed a stay here. Sabo still had his phone, being told he could keep it, and do whatever he wanted, just not take pictures or film of the employees or patients, which Sabo didn't even think of doing. He was also glad to see Pops had brought his small pc too, so he had something to watch series on, and write a couple times, wanting to try and get back into it. He had a small fanbase that liked his stories, and he needed to update something soon; he didn't want to disappoint everyone who followed him. It was a nice hobby and he usually enjoyed it but hadn't for a small bit for some reason. Or maybe a bit of a long while. Sabo felt he needed to find back to his passion somehow.

But for now, he would try and get more comfortable here. It was soon breakfast, and Sabo liked to try and get out a bit early, so he was sure he got a spot to sit. He always had, even when he had been late, but he liked it better by getting out early. The tables were usually full as there seemed to be many here. But half was nurses that worked here. And everyone had been kind, not that Sabo had spoken to many. He had mostly just spoken with the nurses and taken some small trips out to the woods, just walking around as he wanted some fresh air. Everyone was really nice, and Sabo really had a lot of freedom. He had as much as he had at home, just that here a nurse was not far away, and if you weren't seen for an hour or two, a head would pop into your room and ask how you were. Sabo had thought he wouldn't like that but had found he enjoyed it for some reason. Probably as it gave someone to speak to about anything and everything. It felt good to have that. At times he got advices, some other times, the nurses just sat and listened as Sabo spoke about everything and nothing. It felt nice.

Sabo didn't look much up as he ate, wanting to try and be as small as he could, hoping to get back to his room soon. But, when he was done eating and he looked at the watch, he sighed mentally as it was almost 9. So, Sabo moved to sit down on the couch in the living room. It was just 10 minutes until someone went to the medication room, so going back to his room and then out again sounded just harder than necessary. He should maybe try and be more out, it was getting boring inside his room. As he had been sitting for a couple minutes, no one really close by, another person moved to sit down on the couch on the other side of the table, giving a friendly smile as he held his hand out. “Hi, I haven't gotten to say hello to you yet. I’m Luffy.” Sabo moved to shake his hand, trying his best to smile confidently and not nervously. “I’m S-Sabo.” 'Well, that failed', was what Sabo thought. Why did he have to stutter? The other person, Luffy, didn't seem to care as he smiled. “Sabo, nice name. I've just seen you during meals. You're not out much.” Sabo shrugged. “It’s just so many here…” It was, it was almost always full at the tables. Luffy snorted. “Nah. Most go to do their business after eating. Not many are out here, so you should be out here. But I get it’s scary; I didn't leave my room for the first week when I was here, so kudos, you are out now, after just 3 days.” That had Sabo smile. This Luffy seemed like a nice person.

“S-so there aren't a lot out?” Luffy shook his head. “Nah. Maybe just 3. But when the clock is 8pm, everyone is by the tv; you should join. We’re a calm group this time; I’ve been here before and at times it’s noisy.” Before Sabo could react to that, Tifa was suddenly behind Luffy, his couch being out in the open, while Sabo’s was back against a wall. Tifa moved a hand to Luffy’s shoulder. “Now, the times it’s noisy, is because of you, young man. You are so easy to make friends with, and so many laughs, and I love it.” Luffy just gave a smile and a joyful comment. Luffy really did seem like a nice person, and maybe Sabo should try and be more out. Tifa then looked at him. “Now Sabo, I’m heading to the medicine room, you want to head on with me?” Sabo nodded and stood up, heading after Tifa, giving a small goodbye to Luffy, who smiled and gave a louder and jolly one. Yeah, Luffy did seem like a nice person.

\---x---

The next few days went better than the ones before. Getting to know this other boy, Luffy, had helped a lot. He was so jolly and outgoing, and Sabo really liked to be around him. Luffy seemed so… well. So healthy and not sick. But he probably had his own things. He had noticed at times a nurse standing outside of his room and knocking and speaking with him through the door, so Luffy probably had his own issues. And even if it might make Sabo sound like a bad person, he was a bit glad to see that; it meant Sabo wasn't alone in being unsure and sick, or not sick sick, but mentally sick. Luffy had also asked him during meals to stay a bit out, and Sabo had a couple times, glad to see the other black haired kid was right, that there weren't many out in the living room, and it was a quiet place when most left to do their things.

Luffy had even taken Sabo to a couple of the group meetings, telling that he didn't need to say anything, just sit there, telling it might help. Not that Sabo got why or how that would help. But, as he had one time, after Luffy had asked 4 times, and again, Luffy had been right. It was good to hear the others having issues too. Sabo didn't care if it made him sound like a bad person, but it had him feel less alone. Ace had his own issues, but Sabo hadn't met anyone who has the same issues as him, but here there were other with the same issues. and just how you could leave if you wanted to, which a couple did in the midst of the group, made him realise how free this was. You could just leave, and no one would give you a reprimand for it. It was just like being home, which had him glad. It was just as Tifa and Trafalgar had said, that everything was voluntary.

And after 5 days, he noticed how much he actually needed this small stay. He felt much better, both alone and when he was around the others. He was also glad he had gotten a new friend. Luffy had one day asked for his phone, and when Sabo handed it to the other kid, Luffy had moved to take a selfie of himself, before putting himself into his contacts with his number, name, and picture. It meant a lot to Sabo. When Ace came and visited Sabo on the 6th day, Sabo really wanted to introduce Ace to Luffy, but knew he couldn't. Luffy was another patient, and it broke the rules with patient confidentiality. Sabo got it, and therefore hadn't. But he had spoken about Ace to Luffy, and Luffy had said when both of them would be out, Luffy could visit him, them. Luffy had said he was a managed at a toy store and had a lot of free time most days as he could work from where he was.

When he finally was realised, he gave a goodbye to Luffy, sure he would never see the other again. Sure that when he walked out the doors, Luffy would just forget and not care for him. What Sabo tried to focus on, was how much better he felt. How he felt he could take a battle at home, how he could manage to continue with his hobbies, especially his writing as he usually really enjoyed it, but hadn't for a long time. But not, things felt good again. He felt like he could have the energy and fantasy to write again.

But, as he had been out for some days, almost a week, he was shocked when Curiel once came and said there was a visitor for him at the door. Sabo didn't know many people, especially not anyone who wasn't in the family. When he got to the door, he was shocked, but ecstatic to see it was Luffy, who looked as happy as he always did. “Sabo! I said I would come! I want to meet this Ace now!” Sabo couldn't help but smile, and for once, he felt emotional and didn't cry, which was a thing he hadn't for a long time been able to.

Sabo was sure Luffy and Ace would be good friends too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed_
> 
> _This felt perfect for me to do now, as I just got out of a psychiatric ward myself. Although I was in for almost 4 weeks, and not just one. I wanted to try and shed light on the voluntary side, on how calm it can be, and hoped this did that, even though it’s a bit short. So for anyone who has some issues, big or small, a mental health stay in a psychiatric ward that is completely voluntary, is really calm and nice, it is like being home with nurses and doctors everywhere, as well as group therapy and such. It was something that helped me and I hope it can help others too, although I wasn't put in acute, but semi-acute, which is almost the same, but that I got a couple days to prepare and pack myself_
> 
> _If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell them, I love hearing others ideas_
> 
> _And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going_
> 
> _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ [_@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_
> 
> _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ To this one shot, depression can manifest in different ways, and some voice telling you to stay away from friends, is a big warning sign. One can also have a great effect from the medication, but after a month or couple months on it, the body gets used to it and it settles down, which can show the dosage was too low, and it needs to be tweaked. It is really important to speak to a professional about things like this, getting help is important  _
> 
> _ As I said at the start, I would love ideas from you, and as always, I love feedback and it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ I hope everyone have a good day _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  


End file.
